Taicho is Always Right
by Tsuki-No-Iona
Summary: Miyuki is the new 3rd seat of squad 6 and is finally able to work for the captain she respects the most. Byakuya has being waiting for something or someone to come along and make his life more interesting. Could Miyuki be that someone? What will happen?
1. A New Face

Taichou Is Always Right.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything to do with Bleach, if I did Rukia would be dead and so would Momo :D Yup I hate them haha!

**A/N:** This is my first Bleach fanfic and it's to do with Byakuya. Ah teh hottest captain alive err dead... ehhhh whatever! Anyway in recent months I've been more interested in Bleach than Naruto so please don't get upset if you read my Naruto ones and are a bit annoyed I haven't really updated them and done this. I'm a little annoyed with where the Naruto story is going... But anyway! The title is a bit of a joke. My sister and I were trying to come up with a really silly title... originally it was going to be 'Byakuya's not here Michelle' -hahaha- and the plan was to randomly make the 4th seat of 6th squad a huge guy called Michelle (if you've watched Dodgeball you may get the joke) Anyway I know this is random but I hope you enjoy it! Comments and everything welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was going to be one of those days, he could feel it in the air. Something was going to happen. Sure it would be nice if something did happen, but that would depend on what this something was. He'd long been wishing for something or someone to come along and make his life more interesting. But he wasn't about to tell anyone that now was he?

He strode into the office and sat at his desk. There was already paperwork waiting, so he started it.

After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Come" he said, he knew who it would be and sure enough he was right.

"Good morning Taichou." His red haired lieutenant said. Kuchiki Byakuya didn't even glance up as Renji entered. But after a while of Renji just standing there, as if expecting something, Byakuya mentally sighed and stopped writing.

"Is there something you wanted Abarai?" Renji started a little at his captain's harsh tone.

"Ah... Yeah um..." Byakuya felt himself become slightly irritated with his lieutenant.

"Well?" His tone was slowly getting harsher and Renji decided he would just spit it out.

"There's a Hirohata-san here to see you!" Byakuya glanced up.

"Well send him in then" Renji nodded and turned, then after realising what Byakuya had said, started to turn back, then stopped. He grinned inwardly. _No I won't tell him, I think I'll let him find out for himself _and so he went back into the hall and mumbled something to someone. He returned and moved to stand at the side of the desk.

Byakuya had gone back to his paperwork so he didn't notice the 2nd person walk in. He didn't look up until Renji coughed.

"Ahem, Taichou this is Hirohata Miyuki-san" Byakuya blinked once then glanced at the newcomer. His eyes widened only slightly. Ok so this Hirohata-san was not a man as he had being expecting, they were in fact a woman, an attractive woman, a highly attractive woman. He nodded slightly at her. She bowed low and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kuchiki-sam- I mean Kuchiki-taichou" She straightened, moved closer to the desk, and placed a piece of paper on it. Byakuya picked it up and read it. It was a transfer form.

Apparently Hirohata Miyuki used to be the 3rd seat of 8th division and was now requesting to join 6th. He glanced up and at her.

"What reason do you have from changing from the 8th to the 6th squad?" Miyuki sighed, she hated being asked this.

"Do you really have to ask?" Byakuya thought for a moment. Kyoraku was 8th squad captain and he was notorious for being a womaniser. He glanced at Miyuki. She seemed to be the type of woman Kyoraku would flirt with, she was curvy with short brown hair and blue eyes, she was also rather well endowed in the chest area. He nodded.

"I think I can guess why you wish to leave that squad. Very well. It says here that you are best suited to a seated position. You are in luck, my 3rd seat recently switched to another squad so I think you'll do well as his replacement. Abarai will show you to your quarters and give you some work to do. Any problems speak to either him or me. Good day" She bowed once again and left the room followed by Renji. Byakuya glanced at the transfer paper again. _I wonder... _he thought to himself, then shrugged and went back to his work.

* * *

Miyuki followed Renji through the 6th squad barracks. He led her down a long corridor and then down another, even longer corridor, this one seemed to look as if it were part of a noble residence, but that wasn't really surprising as this was the 6th squad and most of the members were from wealthy families, Renji stopped outside a door. Miyuki glanced around, there were 5 doors all together. One was at the very end. She glanced at Renji.

"Abarai-fukutaichou" Renji glanced at her and smiled in a slightly shy way.

"Oh don't call me that please. Just call me Renji" Miyuki blinked and then smiled.

"Ok Renji-san. I was just wondering... where do these doors lead?" Renji smiled again.

"Oh these? These are our quarters. That one" He pointed to the one at the very end of the hall. "Is the taichou quarters" Miyuki frowned.

"But doesn't he have a house to go to?" Renji chuckled.

"Yeah but sometimes he stays here late doing paperwork and can't be bothered to go home" Miyuki sighed and Renji smiled and pointed at the door closest to Byakuya's. "That's my quarters. The door in front of us leads into yours and then the next two doors belong to the 4th and 5th seat" Miyuki nodded and Renji unlocked the door before him, handed her the key and then led her in.

The room was small and quaint. Miyuki hadn't been expecting much of course. It had a futon in one corner and a small desk, chair, bookshelf and a small door leading off into what she supposed was the bathroom. Renji turned.

"Yeah sorry it looks a bit small and cramped. Mine's not much better heh. Anyway that door leads to the bathroom which has a shower and stuff in it. Oh and your belongings are over there." He pointed to one corner of the room and then started walking out. "Ok so that's your room sorted. I'll lead you to the kitchens and dining room when it's dinner time, before we sort out your work. Is there anything you want to know?" Miyuki followed him into the hall and thought for a moment before shaking her head and smiling.

"Nope I'm good"

* * *

Byakuya sighed and straightened the pile of paperwork. He was finally finished. He got up and glanced over at Renji, who had shown Miyuki round the barracks and then returned to find his workload looking suspiciously lighter. This was because Byakuya had finished his paperwork a little early and decided to do some of Renji's. _Not to help him in any way... but just because this way I can ensure it is being done right_ This was what Byakuya kept saying to himself anyway.

He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see the new 3rd seat standing by the stove looking a bit perplexed. She glanced over at him and then went back to looking at the pot that was sitting on the stove. Byakuya walked over and glanced inside the pot. It seemed to be some kind of stew and it smelled lovely. Miyuki looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is everything alright taichou?" Byakuya nodded and moved away a little. Miyuki looked back at her stew and then spun round to face the retreating back of her captain.

"Taichou" Byakuya looked back at her calmly. "I- I made too much stew and I was wondering if you wanted some as well?" She looked a little flustered and Byakuya couldn't help but be amused, (not that anyone would notice he was), he nodded and Miyuki quickly filled a bowl for him while he went and sat down. She brought it over and retreated back to the pot to fill a bowl for herself. Then she came and sat across from him, feeling extremely nervous.

She'd heard a lot about Byakuya and from what everyone said and she'd seen, he was a person to be reckoned with. He always appeared cold and uncaring, but she was sure there was a different side to him. Suddenly the image of him laughing loudly entered her mind and she giggled at the image, it didn't look right at all... but that was just her imagination. _Who knows, maybe he looks really handsome when he smiles and laughs and stuff. Not that he doesn't look handsome anyway....._ She watched as he lifted the spoon to his mouth and ate, he said nothing but he went back for another spoonful so she assumed he was enjoying it. _How can he look so elegant and refined even when eating?! My god he's handsome. _Byakuya looked up and she was suddenly aware that she had been staring at him and not eating for a little while now.

"Is everything alright?" Miyuki started a little and then waved her hand in a vague gesture.

"Yes everything is great, I was just thinking to myself, sorry!" Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow at her then went back to his food. _HOW COME YOU LOOK SO SEXY!!! EVEN WHEN YOU RAISE YOUR EYEBROW YOUR SEXY! GAH NOT FAIR!!!! _A deeper part of Miyuki screamed, Miyuki just shook her head slightly and began eating.

* * *

The rest of their time was spent in silence, then Byakuya got up and left the room... leaving his empty bowl on the table as if expecting her to clean it up. Miyuki's eyebrow twitched. _Don't tell me he thinks I should clean up his mess for him?..... THAT ARROGANT BA-! _She cut her thought short though as Renji appeared and waved at her.

She waved back, quickly cleared the table and then asked Renji if he wanted the last of the stew before saying goodnight and going to her room.

* * *

She got there just as Byakuya arrived at his room. She was surprised that she had caught up with him so quickly, she considered telling him that he should clean up his own mess instead of expecting others to do it for him! This wasn't his manor after all. But she swallowed her words and pulled out her room key silently.

Just as she raised it to the door it fell out of her hand and hit the wooden floor with a 'thud' followed by a tinkling sound. Byakuya turned around swiftly and Miyuki bent quickly to pick it up, but she was so flustered by having disturbed her captain that as she bent she managed to smack her head on the door.

She muttered a curse under her breath and looked up to see Byakuya staring at her in what she would assume was either a disapproving or shocked way. She smiled weakly at him and quickly recovered her key before shoving it in the lock, pulling the door open and running in. She slammed the door behind her and mentally beat the crap out of herself for uttering such a word in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya watched as Miyuki fled into her room. Again he was amused, but also a little shocked that a woman like her would know such a word. _Then again... she was in 8__th__ squad and who knows what kind of things are said and done in that barracks _He rolled his eyes and entered his quarters. He looked around and straightened a few things, put away some left out books and then went to bed. It was during the night that something odd happened. Byakuya, Renji and Miyuki all had the strangest dreams.

* * *

--With Byakuya--

He was in a country cottage kitchen, standing by the stove. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a frilly pink and white spotted apron. This confused as well as worried him. In the frying pan on the stove he saw pancake mixture. What was he doing? He then looked around and saw Miyuki sitting at the table with a innocent and very sweet smile gracing her face. He couldn't help but sigh and smile back, he then turned back to the pan and saw it was time to flip the mixture over.

He did so in an expert way and heard Miyuki clapping behind him. The scene flickered and the next thing he knew he was serving up a plateful of pancakes for Miyuki, he took it over to the table with a smile and placed it down. Miyuki's smile turned a little shy at their closeness, for he was standing beside her. He then leant down, picked up the knife and fork and cut into the pile. He picked a bit up on the fork and held it to her mouth. Slowly and shyly Miyuki opened her mouth and ate the delicious mixture, before blushing and smiling at him once more.

"It's delicious Byakuya-kun" Byakuya smiled and leant down, bringing his face even closer to hers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He leant in and suddenly everything went black. His eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. His hair was a little messy and he felt a little hot. He brushed his hand through his hair, thought back to the dream and shook his head. That was the most intense dream he had ever had. It wasn't a bad dream... in fact for him it was the complete opposite.

"That was the sexiest dream I've ever had..." He mumbled to himself and then he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

--With Miyuki--

Miyuki sat at the kitchen table feeling shy, she watched the man by the stove pour the mixture into a frying pan and start cooking her pancakes. He turned to her and smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. He then went back to the pancakes and began humming a tune. This was so not like him. Suddenly he flipped the pancakes and Miyuki was so impressed that she gasped and clapped at the expertise he did this with.

Soon the pancakes were cooked and he brought them over to her. She blushed a little at his closeness and even more when she noticed what he was doing, before she knew it the fork holding the syrupy pancakes was in front of her mouth. She shyly and slowly opened her mouth and ate the mixture. It tasted heavenly. She looked up and smiled.

"It's delicious Byakuya-kun." Byakuya smiled and leant down, bringing his face to within an inch of hers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."He whispered and then he leant in, Miyuki closed her eyes and leant towards him. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find herself in her little room and frowned at the ceiling.

"What the?" Suddenly she remembered what had just taken place in her dream and she shot up, blushing furiously. _What the hell just happened?! I did not just have a romantic dream involving Kuchiki-taichou did I? No way! I can't believe this! How am I ever going to be able to face him! GAHHHH! _She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it before flopping back down and trying to calm herself.

"Ok don't panic" she told herself shakily. "It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything! Nothing like that will ever happen. By the time you next see him you won't even remember what happened so there's no need to overreact like that. Just keep calm and act normal if you do though." With that said she relaxed, put her pillow back and went back to sleep.

* * *

--With Renji--

Renji sat at the table and stared at the man standing by the stove in the pink and white spotted frilly apron. He was slightly confused by this but he wasn't about to say anything, after all, he was getting pancakes! This made him grin. He watched as the dark haired man flipped the pancakes expertly and then served them up. He brought them over and placed the plate in front of Renji. Renji looked up.

"Thanks taichou!" Byakuya smiled kindly at Renji. "Um.. Just one question. Why are you making me pancakes?" Byakuya chuckled.

"That's because you deserve them. You've worked so hard and finally you have become my equal. I'm very proud of you." Renji gasped in happiness and dug in. They tasted heavenly and he wanted more. He looked up at Byakuya again, tears in his eyes.

"They were delicious!" Byakuya patted his head.

"I made them just the way you like them son." Renji sniffled.

"Thank you daddy!" and suddenly he and Byakuya were hugging. Renji woke up and stared at the ceiling in slight confusion. _Could he really? No... Well... it could happen! Who knows! But if he's gonna make me pancakes and be so kind to me! I think I'm going to have to be really nice to him from now on. I have now seen the kinder side to taichou! And... and... HE GAVE ME PANCAKES!!!! _Tears of happiness filled Renji's eyes and he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Yup Renji is totally adorable! And just so you know I am so not trying to make it seem like Renji has a crush on Byakuya haha that's funny. But yes this is supposed to be funny and I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think :D


	2. A Sudden Outburst

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I Do not own any of the characters (With the exception of Michelle and Miyuki) or anything related to Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo!

**_A/N: _**I am sooo sorry it's taken this long to get the 2nd chapter out but I've been a bit busy. I've only just found the time now and right now I'm dealing with brieng ill, thankfully writing is something to pass the time while I can't talk... properly lol! I do hope you enjoy the chapter and the next will be up soon, maybe later today I don't know lol! Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the 6th squad captain's office was tense. Byakuya shuffled his papers in a stiff manner and glanced at his lieutenant out of the corner of his dark eyes. Renji was grinning from ear to ear. This worried Byakuya a little; it usually meant Renji was up to something. Also for some reason Renji's eyes kept following Byakuya around the room, observing his every movement.

In Renji's mind, everything his captain did was compared to what Renji, himself, had done previously in his life. Renji's paranoid manners involving conspiracies and untold secrets meant his observations were proving his dream to be true. Even simple motions such as Byakuya getting up and going to the bathroom, or even eating an onigiri were cause for intense celebration as Renji continued to believe that what he did as a living being was all because Byakuya was, in fact, his father. Yet each ecstatic leap of his heart was hidden from his captain, ensuring no suspicion was aroused.

Currently, Renji was staring, pie-eyed at the shuffling papers, mimicking the process himself. Byakuya had noticed this and stopped to rub his chin gently and make a low sighing sound, to which Renji responded with an unusual clearing of his nasal passages, which resulted in a mad dash out of the room, covering his nose, to fetch tissue. This made Byakuya feel very uneasy about handling the paperwork left behind by his lieutenant, in case he could catch something from it.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head gracefully. At that moment Miyuki walked in. She paused in the doorway and simply stared at her captain, giving a gentle cough as if trying to alert him of her presence. Byakuya looked up and froze, like a bunny standing in Rukia's presence. His shocked expression made Miyuki feel even more uncomfortable and she recoiled a tiny bit, but quickly recovered and slowly entered the office. She came to stand in front of Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya mentally woke himself up and looked down at his papers. Miyuki watched him nervously; too afraid to speak and carefully put down her finished work. Byakuya glanced up at her and their eyes met; both blushed a little and Byakuya quickly looked down and ruffled through his papers until he found something suitable for her to do. He held them up to her.

"Here" Miyuki took them, blinking nervously, she was worried that if she were to speak then she would say something stupid or mess up her words. But something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. Then she noticed that Byakuya was staring at her expectantly, as if waiting for her reply.

She blushed again lightly and opened her mouth to say yes captain but instead the words that flowed from her mouth were not what she was expecting and left her feeling so embarrassed and stupid.

"I DON'T LIKE PANCAKES!!!!" She shrieked and turned crimson once she realised that her mind had failed to stop her mouth from blurting these words out. Byakuya was taken aback and stared at the woman before him in complete and utter shock. He could think of no answer to give her and luckily didn't have to as she quickly turned on her heel and ran from the room; papers in hand.

It was at that moment that Renji walked back in, having sorted out his earlier problem. He was knocked sideways by Miyuki as she rushed past. He was surprised to see that her face was bright red. He turned to his captain; who was still sitting in his chair, staring at the empty space that Miyuki had previously occupied. Renji narrowed his eyes. Maybe Byakuya had said something insulting to Miyuki.

This made Renji mad. Miyuki was a sweet woman who had given him food and not told him he was annoying or weird, so why should Byakuya say something mean to her. He marched up to his captain's desk and stared down at Byakuya. Byakuya took a moment to realise Renji was now standing before him and looked up blankly. Renji pointed at him.

"**Don't be nasty to my Miyuki-chan**!" And with that he marched over to his desk and got on with his paperwork.

Byakuya sighed. That was twice today that people had said odd things to him. He rubbed his temples slowly to get rid of the encroaching headache.

* * *

Miyuki sat in her office, her new lot of paperwork now finished. She had managed to distract herself by getting started on it, but now she had nothing to distract her from the most humiliating event that took place today. _I can't believe I said that! Now he's going to think I'm insane! Ahh what am I going to do?! I'm so embarrassed and upset! _

Miyuki found herself pressing her long thin nails to her mouth; she was biting her NAILS! This was not good, her usual composure was gone and it was all thanks to little more then a dream! Why had she made such a big deal of it? Her mind raced once more and she found herself standing up and pacing around her office, only to screech in surprise as the 4th seat entered and stared blankly at her.

"Uhh… Miyuki? You okay over there?" This was Michelle, a great bulging black man with muscles everywhere, a bald head, and such a deep-brown set of eyes it was like staring into a void! He was such a strong and tough guy that there was a rumour passing around the females of the Soul Society that Michelle put meaning to the phrase, once you had black there's no turning back; or whatever that phrase was.

"I'm alright… Michelle… I just embarrassed myself that was all!" Another thing Michelle had going for him; unlike most of the other men in squad six he was from a fairly low-ranking household amongst the Seireitei and so was much more approachable, as well as easy to talk to. If you needed a coach for motivation, Michelle was your guy, plus if you were stuck in a Bar Fight with Squad 11, Michelle was also very handy as he and Ikkaku had some weird kind of "pact" going on…

"Alright… Did you want me to give Taichou the paperwork you've done? It won't be so awkward then. Oh, and remember, there are some chocolate biscuits in the tin up there on the high shelf. You're welcome to any you like, but don't let Renji get them because biscuits have a tendency to make him gorge…" With a gentle shrug Michelle walked over, every soft-smooth dark muscle rippling enticingly, to the desk, he picked up the papers in his gentle fingers, and then left.

Suddenly Miyuki was feeling very humbled, he was a cool guy. But then she found herself biting at her nails again and tapping her feet. What was she to do now? She needed a distraction? Could she just escape the Seireitei all together? NOPE! Could she just get drunk…? Wait, ten o'clock in the morning was not when you drank unless you were in 8th or 11th squad. So no, she couldn't do that! Then as she began to pat her knuckles against her hips she was suddenly reminded of something she had promised to do!

Suddenly grabbing one of the pens, she painted a little note on her desk for Michelle or Renji to spot if they went looking for her. It said in bold dark letters…

"**Gone visiting sister. If needed ask for Rikakko at Squad Twelve. Will be back at two.**"

***

Byakuya sighed and shuffled his papers one last time before sitting back in his chair and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He was feeling extremely troubled by Miyuki's sudden outburst and was thinking of going to talk to her about it. That was what most people would do... wasn't it? He glanced over at Renji, who was busy glaring at him from behind the mound of paperwork that surrounded him. Byakuya had dumped it all on him in a desperate attempt to make Renji stop going on at him about how he should be nicer to Miyuki. Byakuya sighed again and got up and began walking slowly towards Miyuki's office.

***

During this time Miyuki had left the 6th squad barracks and was now standing outside the 12th squad. She glanced up at the building and shuddered. It wasn't that she was scared or anything, the building just gave of a creepy vibe. Sighing she stood up straight, squared her shoulders and walked in.

***

Michelle knocked lightly on the office door and waited to be called in. When that did not happen he shrugged and entered. He glanced around to see that Byakuya was not at his desk, glancing around once again he noticed movement coming from behind a large stack of papers sitting atop Renji's desk. He walked over and soon noticed Renji behind said stack of papers. He coughed lightly. Renji started as the sound filled the previously silent office. He glanced up and jumped again when he found himself staring into twin black holes, which he soon realised were the eyes of the squads 4th seat; Michelle Ikuto. He gulped.

"Ah Michelle-san what can I do for you?" Michelle raised an eyebrow at the slightly higher pitched tone Renji had used when addressing him. He raised a large hand and waved vaguely at Byakuya's desk as he answered.

"I was wondering where taichou was. I have some paperwork to hand him." He rumbled. Renji frowned.

"Byakuya's not here Michelle, he's off finding the 3rd seat" Michelle's eyes widened slightly when Renji used their captains name. But he quickly composed himself when he remembered that Renji tended to call their captain by name whenever he was angry with him. From the look on Renji's face he'd bet his monthly salary that Byakuya had done something to annoy Renji (which wasn't hard for their captain, after all the two men were complete opposites and could make the other irritated just by breathing near them). After a moments pause he walked over to their captains desk and placed the work in the middle of it before nodding once to Renji and walking out.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok that was chapter 2. Haha I thought I'd throw in the whole Byakuya's not here thing, this may end up being a reccuring theme, you'll have to wait and see XD what did you think? Creative criticism and comments welcome! Next chapter: Miyuki visits the circus! Rikakko appears! And Byakuya confronts Miyuki! Say tuned haha!


	3. Miyuki Visits the Circus

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (apart from Miyuki, Rikakko and Michelle) they belong to Tite Kubo!

**_A/N:_** Sorry for not getting this out yesterday! I did plan on having it out in time but I ended up not being able to come up with anything I thought was good! I'd like to thank my sister for all her help with this story. Rikakko is based on her :D please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Miyuki walked cautiously through the labyrinth that was the 12th Squad building. She wasn't exactly sure _where _she'd find her sister so she was going to have to look in every room she came across. She noticed a door a little further up the passage and opened it slowly. The room beyond held one of the top members of the research and development squad; Akon. He was balancing precariously on a wooden chair and brandishing a whip.

He was facing something very large and almost leonine, except for the fact that sprouting from its back were two great pinschers and it was obviously a lot bigger then the average lion. With a blink or two that conceived both the image and the sense of shock that filled her, Miyuki simply closed the door and paused, staring into the sterile hallways. She could hear the roar and the scream as Akon was attacked, but she knew not to interfere.

With a slight pause for confusion, pondering why neither beast nor tamer had noticed her in the doorway, she shrugged her shoulders and gave a snort of ignorance. Then she stepped along the corridor, noting how blank and white everything was, before spotting a set of corridors that forked toward a dining room.

It was empty, except for one tiny little person, she had assumed at first to be female, but was later corrected. The person was trying very hard to get both their arm and a chunk of candy out of the vending machine, which was making the kind of metallic roars of a dinosaur.

Miyuki could not understand this squad, but then again she had little understanding for her own sister. Rika liked to think she had a grudge against the world that she could one day solve through science, but she was a lovely person.

If anyone needed help or an ear to moisten with their thoughts, Rika was much better then Unohana, as at least Rika was openly creepy and deranged. Spotting a door that gave off a green light, Miyuki was filled with delight! Green, especially the extraterrestrial shade of luminescent lime, was Rika's favourite colour! With a giddy squeal at her own intelligence, Miyuki grasped the door handle and opened it with a whoosh, only to spot the curious radioactive glow and unnatural throbbing of the famous Mutant Watermelons and to slam the door shut quite firmly.

* * *

Now quite freaked out, Miyuki rolled her eyes with terror. Squad 12 really were as weird as they were said to be! Slowly she began to back away from the door she had previously opened. As she reached the centre of the room she realised there was something moving at the edge of her vision, glancing around she could see nothing, then she realised the movement was coming from above.

Looking up she found herself staring at a pair of flailing legs wearing black boots and, when swinging to and fro, she caught the occasional glimpse of rainbow coloured socks. For some unknown reason Miyuki felt that she had seen those legs somewhere before. She was pondering on that when she realised that the legs may not be attached to a body.

This thought made her stomach turn and she moved away a little. The 12th squad was definitely the worst place to be in Soul Society. It even beat the 11th squad! Because at least when you went into their barracks and found half a body the legs weren't still moving! But in 12th squad? Nothing was _ever _normal!

Miyuki's fears were soon quelled when the legs slowly started dropping down. She squealed as they fell but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she saw that the legs were, thankfully, attached to the rest of a body, and that the body belonged to none other than her older sister Rikakko! Her sister fell to the floor and landed on her rear grumbling unintelligibly as she slowly stood and dusted herself down.

Miyuki stared at her in silence. Rikakko seemed not to notice her until she turned to face her and leapt into the air screaming. Miyuki jumped back from the screaming 12th squad member. Suddenly said squad member leapt towards Miyuki.

"Mi-mi! You daft creature, I was hoping I'd see you soon. How's it going at work? I heard you got put in as a 3rd seat in the end! Good for you!" Rika grinned mischievously and stretched her hand out to her little sister with a gentle and warming smile upon her face. It was almost as if Miyuki had not cried out at all, though Miyuki was annoyed to have her sister call her by such a stupid nickname.

They hugged gently, and as they did so, Miyuki spotted some of the other members of the squad running out of a room, across the hall, with what looked like an over-sized leech chasing them. Somehow Rika guessed this and steered her sister into a common room, instead of the hall way. Miyuki was pleased her crazy blood-red haired sister loved her family, otherwise she'd have probably used them for experiments.

"Ignore that, one of the security grids collapsed this morning. I was up in the panels just joining the new wires up. I'll send one of the others down to turn the main power systems on. The last one that turned it off didn't return and the large Dromeosaur appeared from there. That thing escaped in 11th squad, so I think it'll be okay over there, might become a new mascot. As for the leech, that's just Samuel. He won't hurt you, but he has a tendency to follow anyone whose wearing shiny objects. He's a cute old thing. Maybe I'll introduce you!" Miyuki blinked at her sister in shock and shook her head. Rika looked disappointed.

It was then that Miyuki decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"So.. I err.. heard some things about your captain. Um.. does he really paint his face? Does he really experiment on his own squad? Does he really sound like he's inhaled too much helium?" Rika waved a hand at her sister to stop her.

"Yes, no and... yes. But lets move on" Just as she was about to walk Miyuki away a voice sounded from nearby.

"What do you mean yes my voice sounds like I've inhaled too much helium! How dare you Rika! That hurts!" The two sisters looked around in confusion when suddenly they felt something move in front of them. They looked ahead, and while Rika sighed, Miyuki screamed and leapt backwards.

Mayuri walked out of the wall by the door they were heading for and stepped in front of them, it was at this point Miyuki, in her current freaked out state, grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and began pummelling the poor captain. As she pummelled she was screaming random things. The only intelligible words were 'die', 'clown' and 'freak'. Rika watched her sister with a blank expression on her face. Her captain was screaming and begging for Rika to stop Miyuki but Rika for some reason could not bring herself to do so. Maybe she was enjoying her sisters freak out or maybe it was because she was enjoying her captains pain. Either way she did not make a move to help her captain.

***

Meanwhile Byakuya was pacing Miyuki's office. He was worrying. Not something he usually did. But for some reason the idea of Miyuki being in the 12th squad building made him sick with worry. What if she didn't come back? What if she got caught in a random explosion? What is she got grabbed by that stupid clown faced captain and forced into being used for experiments? No! He would never let that happen!

He really didn't know why he was panicking so much, maybe it was because something about that woman was endearing. No that couldn't be it. It was obviously because she was his new 3rd seat and was good at what she did. He would hate to lose her and then have the useless members do the paperwork.

After a few minutes more of pacing he gave up. He would march right into the 12th squad and demand that they return Miyuki safe and unharmed. He moved to the door and almost walked right into the woman as she entered, he quickly stopped himself before they collided, but it still meant his face was barely a few inches from hers. He blinked in surprise and she blushed lightly in response to their proximity. Byakuya quickly moved back as a voice came from behind the 3rd seat.

"What the? Why have we stopped in the doorway? Move it woman!" Miyuki was suddenly thrust forward into the room and, rather embarrassingly, into Byakuya's arms! She was followed by a redhead. Byakuya stared at the woman who had obviously thrown Miyuki into the room. The woman looked back at Byakuya with a frown on her face, her brow crumpled and she tapped at her chin with a long nail.

"Hmm... you look familiar... as if I've met you somewhere before..." She trailed off though when she noticed Miyuki still in his arms. Byakuya followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he realised he was holding a frozen Miyuki. Suddenly, without any warning, Miyuki stood up ramrod straight, her face a rather cute shade of pink, and tore out of the room.

Byakuya blinked at her swiftly retreating back and then looked to the woman. She looked rather like Miyuki... in an odd way, he assumed this must be the sister she mentioned in the note. The sister looked back at him, her frown returning.

"You're Kuchiki then?" Rika snorted indignantly, folding her arms to her chest and turning her body to one side; her head slightly tilted as if she could not really care. Byakuya stood up straight at these words, he'd already ntocied the ominous let out of spiritual pressure from this character, and he was not going to be moved. He was blushing slightly, and though he raised his head and his nose imperialistically, he could not hide the motions of his skin.

"I am Lord Kuchiki or Captain Kuchiki, if you wish to address me properly. I take it you are the member of squad twelve related to my 3rd seat? Perhaps I should inform you that pushing 3rd seats about and entering a superiors office without knocking is highly inappropriate." Byakuya snorted indignantly.

This Rikakko seemed to be a commoner, not even slightly close to the lady-like being Miyuki was. It was hard for him to imagine them being related, after-all, this one's hair was as red as Renji's, but that did make her slightly familiar.  
"That's right. Sorry for not knocking, but it's hardly appropriate behaviour to grope your 3rd seats now isn't? Let alone enter their dreams... You can stop blushing as well... I won't have anyone making a fool out of my sister or upsetting her so. You got that?" Rika snarled through clenched teeth. She could smell the authoritative hierarchy of a noble-born boot-licker like a bull in the orchard...

"I should remind you that she is under my protection and that you are hardly her mother and not in a position to make such comments!" Byakuya could tell that Rika had no respect, but he was loosing ground, she was a stubborn mule!

As Byakuya tried to think of an answer, he did not notice Renji sliding his hand around the door and probing inside to hear the argument. "Besides, that situation was brought about by your negligence! Dumping the child on me like a parcel! you have no respect and obviously care less about your family then you do about bullying those higher then you!"  
"Bullying? Isn't that what you're kind are bred to do? Upsetting poor defenceless women! You're a despicable creature and I swear if you so much as put a wrong foot around my family I'll castrate you like the pig you are!"

Rika turned and stormed out, opening the door and slamming into Renji. This was not what Renji had expected. But from somewhere beyond the 6th Squad, some deranged kind of howl or maybe even a bellow caused Rika to shudder and slide back into the office, turning around quickly to apologise and try to gain an excuse to stay inside.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for not having enough breaks in it, I hope it's not too hard to read! And yes I know I was really cruel to Mayuri... but I do think he looks like some demented clown and I have a problem with clowns lol! Haha I hope you all found it funny! Next chapter we found out if Mayuri has survived his brutal beating delivered by Miyuki. Also; who let out that howl? What is Renji's reaction to witnessing the scene with Byakuya and Rikakko? Is Miyuki ever going to get over her embarrassment? And we find out why the Brochure for the soul society doesn't list any taverns....


	4. Drunken Shenanigans

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own bleach or any characters in the series manga and anime; they belong to Tite Kubo

**_A/N: _**Sorry it's taken so long guys! I've been busy and then couldn't figure out where to go with this chapter. I hope you don't see it as a filler cause I don't want it to be lol! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to EchosDusk for all her help!

* * *

Chapter 4

The sky around the Seireitei was blue and the sun had already been smothered by the grey clouds. Around the Ninth squad barracks, the local tavern was being filled with the usual crowd, mainly of the eleventh squad. Outside, the tavern often looked quite rough as every twenty minutes someone was smashed through the door, or a inside was brought outside.

But tonight, the silence was golden, broken only by the small groans of agony and cries for help as the body of Mayuri Kurotsuchi slowly slid past using one arm to scratch the pavement onward, hoping to get Rikakko's sister back for the attack, his face so bruised and smashed up that all who stepped over his helpless form could not understand the low whimpers he let out for help.

***

Miyuki and Rika walked slowly through the crowded tavern. This was Miyuki's first time at the tavern weirdly named Lucky Gold-Gulps. Rika had dragged her to this place once she'd come and found her. Byakuya had not let her stay in the 6th squad barracks after her little outburst. So Rikakko had decided she would find her sister and take her off somewhere to see if she could annoy that damn Kuchiki even more.

When she had found Miyuki, who had been sitting on the edge of the wooden walkway on the side of the barracks looking pretty sorry for herself, she had immediately dragged her here. This was where Rika came most nights, after a long day in the labs, and many of the other customers knew her by name. Miyuki, still in her state of depression from her embarrassment, walked slowly through the bar not noticing what was going on around her.

What was going on was that people were shouting and fighting all over the place. As Rika walked past many paused in their fighting to offer a wave, a smile and a greeting. In fact one man paused in his hitting of another man just to wave and say hi in a rather high pitched, almost feminine voice. When Rika returned the greeting the man immediately returned to what he was doing.

Miyuki walked up to the bar and slumped down on a stool. Her chin rested against the bar and she stared ahead of her seeing nothing. Rika followed and went to sit next to her sister. A piece of chair flew at her and Rika ducked. The projectile flew over her head and smashed a couple of bottles somewhere on the wall.

Rika sat down and ordered two drinks from the scary looking bartender. He had a bright green Mohawk and was covered in tattoos (you know you're standard bartender in a rough bar). Sure he was scary looking but he was actually a lovely guy, a soul reaper in the 3rd squad. Yeah there were creepy looking people in _every _squad.

Their drinks arrived quickly despite the disturbances going on in the background. Miyuki immediately put it to her lips and drank. Rika watched as her sister finished her glass almost in one go and ordered another, larger drink. Rika grinned.

"You know I bet the only reason you're reacting to the whole thing this was is 'cause you haven't been with a man in a while!" Miyuki flushed deep red and glared at her sister.

"Of course I have! This coming from the 300 year old virgin!" Rika smirked, completely uncaring of the insult. So what she was a virgin, some girls wanted to wait for the right man. Miyuki rolled her eyes. Sometimes it could be so hard to annoy her sister, or even insult her. There had to be something wrong with Rika's brain. Maybe a family member had dropped her on her head as a baby...

Miyuki was about to open her mouth to say something else when a random shinigami landed heavily against the bar between the two sisters. Miyuki grabbed him and pushed him back into the crowd. She heard his slightly slurry 'thanks' as she pushed him and she nodded.

"Don't mention it" She sighed, blinked, looked behind her and then quickly spun back round. Her eyes wide.

"Where the hell are we?"

***

Byakuya rubbed his temples in an attempt to fight off an encroaching headache. He'd been getting a lot of these lately. Maybe he should go to Unohana and see if she could give him anything to stop the headaches. _There's no point _he sighed _I'm far too busy to go to 4__th__ squad and I doubt she'd be able to help. These are stress headaches. _

He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and getting up from his desk. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was empty. This was odd. Usually Renji would be here, or just recently; Miyuki. Seen as they had the most work to do they ate later than the other members. He turned and left to begin his search for his 2nd and 3rd seat.

***

Miyuki leant against her sister and giggled. At first she'd been petrified, after all it wasn't everyday she came here. She hated this kind of place. But Rika had calmed her down quickly, assuring her that she had only been brought here so Byakuya would not find her. Also, Rika had made sure that Miyuki constantly had a full glass, and now Miyuki was at that stage where she couldn't care less about anything.

She suddenly shot to her feet and began marching out of the tavern. Rika stood and followed. In fact many people were stopping their fights as the tavern was giving the last orders for the night. Miyuki stumbled to the door and almost fell through, this earned a couple of laughs from the taverns occupants and cause Rika to bite her lip on a smile.

"Hweewjlp maighe!" Mayuri squeezed out the words from his lungs, but Rika simply stared at him, blinked once or twice and then turned to shrug her shoulders at her sister. But then she'd realised she'd let Miyuki go, and with a grimace spotted her wobbling into... 11th SQUAD! This was not going to be good.

So Rika marched toward the barracks, leaving Mayuri to reach out and start crying over the fact that they refused to help. But then Mayuri noticed something. There was a large dog standing near him that looked hungry, with a screech of horror and an increase in crawling snail speed, Mayuri tried to get away, but the dog yawned and grabbed his arm. With a scream of defiance, Mayuri was dragged away at fast pace to be eaten.

***

Miyuki walked through the run-down looking barracks and only stopped when she reached the dining hall. Rika, who had run in after her sister in a desperate attempt to stop her, ran into her younger siblings back and Miyuki fell forward onto the floor. Rika raised an eyebrow. _How come that keeps happening to us? _Miyuki grumbled something from the floor and stood up, swaying lightly she made her way over to a group of 11th squad members. Among them were Ikkaku and Yumichika. Rika wondered why they seemed oblivious to their presence. She marched forward noisily and then stopped, her mouth wide with shock when she saw what they were doing.

The 11th squad members were... PLAYING SCRABBLE!!! Rika simply stared at the group in shock, while Miyuki giggled. Yumichika looked up and smiled at the woman. Him and Miyuki were quite good friends. She wobbled her way over to him and plopped down in his lap. Yumichika did not seem to mind this at all and simply wrapped an arm around her waist and proceeded to take his turn.

Rika shook her head to clear her shock and confusion and wandered over. Miyuki had immediately become Yumichika's team mate and the two were quickly gathering points. Rika sat down next to Ikkaku and, when it came to his turn, instructed him on what to do. And so the two became involved in the game.

After an hour or two, Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to leave the girls to go against each other, and this seemed to attract a large crowd of the drunkards. They stared intently at each thoughtful motion of the board pieces, at each gentle caress made against the tiles as the girls pondered over words. There was something strangely erotic, scintillating, about two women playing scrabble.

It didn't not help though that the two women had taken off the top portion of their shihakshou to show their tops underneath. Though Miyuki's was only the white nagajuban that most wore under the black haori, it could not hide her prominent breast, as for Rika's, it was just the strapless white corset that she found more comfortable and more useful. It was also fireproof as to a rather unfortunate experience once before...

As the night wore on, even the captain emerged to stand nearby and watch the process, the women being too absorbed even to notice how there were damp cloths being pressed to their foreheads if they looked to struggle, or gentle massages against their shoulders. Ikkaku and Yumichika still seemed to be in the position of coaches, though in Ikkaku's case, he'd had to budge up as the captain had appeared to start brush Rikakko's hair, much to her oblivion on the matter.

As the game continued, some of the squad members had begun placing bets on who would win. Everything was going well until...

"I don't think Miyuki's got too much to worry about, they say that red-head is the dumbest one in 12th Squad!" One of the squad members simply mumbled drunkly to one of his companions and there was giggling within the midst of the game.

The two sisters had being playing for over an hour now and had being coming up with words that no one in Squad 11 could even guess a meaning of, the two had been quite focused and had often snapped at too much noise. To this comment, the WORST thing anyone could say to Rika, the red-head snapped. Her ears almost twitched with her anger and she snapped a tile piece in her hand. With her teeth grinding together bitterly, she turned to stand and stared with burning eyes at this man.

At this reaction, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was suddenly on the offensive, about to charge the guy down and start a brawl, but Rikakko was ahead of him. With a sudden burst of strange flame-green spiritual pressure, making a few jump back in surprise, Rika was on the man.

In the single dive she'd knocked the guy to the floor, sat on top of him and was burying her fists into his face as he kicked at her. His companion was unsure how to react and grabbed Rika's hair, jerking it back so she roared in anger.

At this "foul" play, Kenpachi leapt onto the guy and there was a low boom on one side of the barracks. Drunken squad members banged into one another and suddenly they were in the midst of a huge fight. The side supporting Miyuki just stared blankly in confusion, what was going on here?  
Then one of the newer arrivals, who'd been excited at the sound of the fight spotted Miyuki near Yumichika.

With a sly grin he placed a hand on her shoulder. Miyuki's drunk grin twisted and her whole body went as white as a sheet. The man leant over, suggested something sinister, and suddenly he received one of the hardest head-butts ever known...  
From Yumichika!

The squad members simply stared in shock at this sudden show of violence from the 5th seat. Ikkaku was the most surprised of all. Yumichika, swept a stray strand of hair away from his face and harrumphed in annoyance.

"No one says that to my Miyuki-hime!" Once everyone realised what could have been said, mainly by the look on Miyuki's face, they started yelling and soon the yelling turned into a fight. Yumichika quickly swept Miyuki out of the path of an oncoming bench and dragged her from the barracks in what could be seen as a heroic gesture, if only Miyuki hadn't been drunk and run into a door on the way out.

***

Byakuya sighed as he closed the door to his quarters. Finally! He could relax! He took of his off his captains white hakama and placed it on it's coat-hanger, his scarf was carefully draped over a nearby chair and his kenseikan were placed on the dressing table. He then changed and climbed into bed. He sighed as he began to relax and then picked up the book he had been reading for the last few nights. _Ahhh blessed silence! I think this is going to be a good night! One with no problems at all!_ Oh how wrong he was!

***

Miyuki rested her head on Yumichika's shoulder as the two watched the scene below them unfold. Somehow the fight had left the barracks and was now taking place on the streets. Ok so that might be because many of the members had been thrown through windows and doors and walls. But it was still a shock. The barracks was looking as it if were about to fall down. One side was almost gone! And the street was starting to look as if a bomb had hit it. But this was a normal occurrence around this area. No one really worried.

Miyuki sighed and wrapped her arms around Yumichika's neck.

"Yumi-kun, how come you and I have never dated?" Yumichika blinked at her question and pondered this for a while. A zanpaktou flew towards them and Yumichika leant to the side to avoid it. It flew off into the night. He sighed.

"I have no idea. Maybe its because we're in different squads and if you were to come to my squad then we would never get any privacy, and if I went to yours then your taichou would kick me right out" Miyuki 'hmmed' at this and sighed.

"You're right" Suddenly the two heard a wild battle cry and looked down to see Rikakko get thrown from the mass of bodies and then suddenly dive right back in. She disappeared from sight with what looked like someone's arm in her mouth. The arm was thankfully attached to the rest of it's owners body.

Yumichika had decided this was the best point to agree on, sure Kenpachi might kick her out, he was strict about women being around the barracks alone with a man... He simply did not think it was appropriate for young women to be alone! Not only that, but Miyuki would have no privacy there either, the entire squad would try and spy on them, and Ikkaku would always somehow turn up and make a perfect scene quite uncomfortable! It was as Yumichika was thinking this that they heard the shouts and approaching feet.

The two looked towards the right side of the street and Miyuki waved as she saw a whole pack of 6th squad members charging towards the fight. Yumichika shook his head. What happened next could only be described as chaotic. Kido spells were shouted, 11th squad members shot apart and/ or were restrained and several of the poor group were knocked out or injured by resisting 11th squad members.

***

After the 11th squad had been rounded up they were led back to the 6th squad and shoved into the cells. There were only two cells so it was a bit of a squash. Miyuki and Yumichika were told they didn't have to go into the cells and so sat outside.

Miyuki swaying slightly as she sat on the desk. The drink was now finally starting to take a woozying affect and Miyuki was starting to see weird things in the cells... like a badger? She really was not sure except that anything she saw had the possibility to be unreal and yet her ears were working fine.

Somewhere amongst the melee Rika was still having a wrestling match with one of the chauvinist squad members, on attaching restraints to her, Michelle, who had been present, had been head-butted so hard he'd collapsed with his eyes rolled back in his head, though the same thing had happened to Rika.

As far as alcohol and their family worked, if you didn't get giggly or aggressive, you got over-protective! At least it was better then that time they went out and Rika had attached herself like a limpet to some bouncer's leg! Even so, Miyuki found herself blinking and shaking her head to try and wake up. What was the worst that could happen, bar fainting?

***

Byakuya stepped in with a snarl upon his face as he stood in full captain gear, save for the little "Ambassador Seaweed" franchise slippers on his feet. Miyuki looked at him with the disbelieving eyes of a drunkard seeing a unicorn. What the hell was he wearing? She didn't care, he was obviously not really there at all!

Though as he shouted at 11th squad for being uncivilised she was soon convinced that he was. Being in this state, Miyuki was suddenly aware of some music, and then the alcohol and the cool dance music took over and she stood up as though hypnotised onto the desk. Byakuya turned, jumping with shock, he had not spotted her there and now he was a little scared. Did he smell alcohol around her?

It was then that the beat caught every joint in Miyuki's body and her had began to sway from side to side, rhythmically bobbing and diving from left to right as she danced to the music, head then shoulders, then her arms began to swim like coiling serpents, and then it happened. Her stomach rolled inward and outward, keeping the beat and then it swam to her hips, and suddenly she was belly-dancing! Without even thinking, Miyuki was suddenly really into her dance, unaware that her belly-button area was butting the air right in front of her taichou's eyes!

Without thought she was suddenly lying on her back, her knees up, almost thrusting the air like she was dancing erotically. The chorus of delight from the 11th squad was empowering, she could not stop as she sat up and shimmied right in front of Byakuya. His eyes trained after her jiratting, his mouth almost watering with the delight of this dancing. How did she move like that? It shocked Byakuya.

He'd never seen this kind of dance before. What was even more shocking was that he was really enjoying it! Byakuya tried to blink and shake his head from the incident, but as he stepped backwards, Rika was suddenly pushed forward, falling half-way through the bars of the cell, her hips wedging her in place, butting Byakuya's back right forward.

Miyuki was dipping her bobbing head low, arching her back and coiling her arms still, as she rose her head just an inch, lifted, and jolted her chest forward, suddenly a head was between her pillows and swiftly her head came down to meet it, and there was a lot of pain and then everything went black!

* * *

**_A/N: _**Woo for Miyuki's drunken dancing and the 11th squad for being weirdos! Ha ha I hope you enjoyed. The next chap shouldn't be far off. I'm working on it right now lol! Comments welcome :D


	5. Scary Therapists and Shock Discoveries!

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters; apart from Miyuki. Rikako belongs to my sister haha! Oh and Michelle belongs to both of us!

**_A/N: _**Sorry it's taken so long! But I've made this chapter extra long for you guys in the hopes of making it up to you all! Please enjoy! And yes this chapter does actually have a title =O I do hope you enjoy this chapter and find it even a lil bit funny! Once again sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Taichou is Always Ten Paces from a Mental Breakdown**

Byakuya was dreaming, he had to be! There was no way he was sitting in his manor with voluptuous women dancing around him; Their hips swaying seductively to the music. Also he was pretty sure that there was only 1 Miyuki! He closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself in the squad's cells. The Miyuki he had seen had merged into one and were no longer dancing around the room. In fact this single Miyuki was running and leaping around the room yelling.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goddd!!! I've killed my taichou with my breasts!!!! **Help!!!**" Byakuya shook his head and looked around. Renji was standing there watching Miyuki, and at some point Hanatarou had joined them, when, Byakuya did not know. But he was kneeling beside him, also watching Miyuki. It was hard not to. The woman looked practically insane! The sound of her exclamations was making Byakuya's head hurt so he was relieved to find that Michelle was up again and trying to calm Miyuki down.

Hanatarou looked at Byakuya and smiled.

"Ah, Kuchiki Taichou! You're up!" Byakuya nodded and sat up straight. He glanced around; the room was quiet, except for Miyuki of course! He glanced sharply over at the cells and found that both 11th squad and the keys to the cells had disappeared! As had some of the stationary and also the guards desk!

Byakuya got up and walked over to the barred cells. Miyuki spotted him and fell silent immediately, having now seen for herself that her captain was very much alive. Byakuya looked closely at the bars and noticed that they were coated in a layer of butter. He sighed heavily. Once again 11th squad had managed to escape. He had to hand it to them. They were idiots but they knew how to get out of jail quickly!

Byakuya felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to face Hanatarou who was looking very solemn. Byakuya raised a fine eyebrow and Hanatarou sighed.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried my best to resuscitate him, but the 3rd degree burns caused such shock and trauma to the body, he could not be saved!" Byakuya blinked in confusion at the 7th seat, but suddenly had something black and crispy handed to him. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. In his hands he held a barbecued seaweed ambassador. The sewn on plastic smile of the creature had melted into a painful looking smear, rendering the ambassador with a look of screaming on it's face. Byakuya blinked a few times and then frowned. He glanced over at the wall of the cell and noticed that one of the prisoners had painted **Diplomacy Sucks** in bright red paint on the wall. His eyes narrowed with fury as he read it. The 11th squad were going to suffer. He'd make sure of it!

***

Meanwhile the 11th squad were back in what remained of their barracks. No one spoke as Kenpachi took a swig of tea from a white mug that had 'Property of 6th Squad' printed on the bottom. He placed it down on his brand new desk which came with a free bolt, chain and piece of floor tile. He then glanced at this squad, one person in particular. The rest of the squad had left a huge space in the middle of them all. And in this gap stood Rika, looking beat up but smug while holding a piece of cooked steak against her brand new black eye. Yes the 11th squad did first aid differently.

Kenpachi grinned at her.

"Well that was fun. That Kuchiki will never figure out how we escaped!" The squad cheered and then Yumichika moved forward.

"Yes... ummm... I have one tiny thing I'd like to ask... we escaped and everything... but why did Rika-san burn that seaweed ambassador at the stake? And also paint that message on the wall in what I hope was red paint?" Kenpachi rubbed his chin in thought (something he tried very hard to avoid). It was Rika who answered.

"I had to get that prissy boy back for what he did to Miyuki! I thought I'd hit him where it hurts! Ha ha ha!" The rest of the squad moved even further away from the slightly insane looking woman. Kenpachi on the other hand was staring at her with a mixture of lust and respect.

"What a woman!" He bellowed.

***

The remainder of the night had past swiftly after the embarrassment. Miyuki and the rest of squad 6 had gone to their rooms. Byakuya had gone quickly to his, a look of anger on his usually unemotional face. Miyuki had worried he was angry with her, and so had decided that she would lie low for the next couple of days. Fortunately for her she woken up with a massive hangover and decided that if she was to leave her quarters then she would only do so to get water and aspirin. She sluggishly slid out of her bed and groaned as the room moved around her.

After dressing she managed to stagger from her room and to the squads kitchens. Once there she quickly took what she needed and began to head back. Unfortunately just as she was leaving the kitchens, the rest of the squad burst into life and noise filled her ears. She groaned and crumpled onto the floor in pain. Several squad members jumped over her foetal form. Miyuki was happy enough to just stay there and have people avoid her, but all that changed when Renji somehow managed to trip over her and smash his face into the wooden floor.

"Ow! Dammit!" Renji's muffled voice invaded Miyuki's ears and she slowly looked up.

"Every time you curse, Ukitake-taichou dies a little inside..." Her voice trailed off and she gripped the floor as it moved beneath her. Michelle and Rikichi gave her an odd look, but said nothing. After all she knew Ukitake better than they did. They also did not question her mumblings about the floor moving beneath her, and how it should obey her and stay still. Michelle moved to her side and helped her up off the floor. She swayed and gripped her head. Michelle 'tsked' and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Miyuki I think you should go back to bed if you have a hangover.." Miyuki moaned; Michelle's deep gravely voice was hurting her head. During this time Rikichi had helped Renji to his feet. Miyuki took one look at Renji and almost threw up. His nose was bleeding and so was his lip. Meaning the lower half of his face was slowly starting to resemble some kind of red waterfall. Michelle quickly shoved Renji towards Rikichi.

"Take him and clean him up. We don't want to have to clean up Miyuki's sick. Go now" Both men nodded and rushed off. Michelle picked Miyuki up and took her to her office, he sat her on the chair and got her a glass of water. Miyuki couldn't help but notice how motherly he could be. It was rather adorable. Michelle sat opposite her and silence filled the room.

***

Meanwhile Byakuya had already started on his paperwork. His mood was dark this morning. The paperwork reflected this. At points he would press down too hard with the pen and cause a bit of a mess. This just made him angrier. After a little while he dropped his pen in frustration and leant back in his chair. He looked around the room and saw that Renji had come in at some point... and was sporting two pieces of rolled up tissue in his nose and a cut to his lip.

Byakuya wondered how he had received these injuries, but said nothing. He sighed and got to his feet, deciding he would go and check on Miyuki. He paused. Why was he going to check on her? What was so vitally important about checking on her? Did he think she might be diseased? Had she caught something bad from hanging around with 11th squad? He didn't think so, otherwise half the Seireitei would have been infected by this rabies type virus... thing.

His mind was confused, probably because of the trauma he had suffered last night. And also from the knowledge he had gained of his own deep, dark desires. Most involving the pretty new 3rd seat. Those images of dancing, swaying hips, the repetition of the beat from the music and the look of concentration on her face, all began flowing back into his mind.

He realised he was staring into space, the dancing forms were still there. Although for some reason Miyuki's hair colour and build had changed dramatically to become Renji dancing in hula gear. Byakuya's face slowly crumpled up in disgust and he quickly exited the room to escape the images and to ensure that he did not throw up. Renji, meanwhile, stared blankly into space. A little confused as to why his captain had suddenly disappeared, with a green tint to his face and mumbling something about pineapples. Renji continued removing hula dancing gear from a random box sent to him for Hisagi's themed birthday party.

***

Byakuya never made it to Miyuki's office. Instead he decided that maybe he would go and see Unohana about his recurring illusions. He was ushered in to her office and she soon appeared offering a lollipop. Byakuya accepted. Not really knowing why. And so the session began.

"So Kuchiki-taichou. What can I do for you today? We're doing a special on flu jabs to prevent different strains of the virus. As well as free vaccinations against tuberculosis, which apparently the 11th squad have been spreading through biting people." _I knew they carried some kind of disease!!! _Byakuya's mind screamed at him. He shook his head.

"No thank you Unohana-taichou. I'm here to inquire as to whether you can give me the contact details of a competent therapist. Who can help me with some recurring daydreams." Unohana looked thoughtful for a moment then moved along the floor on her wheely chair; towards her metal filing cabinet. She opened a lower draw and began searching through it. Soon she closed the draw and came back to the desk. She handed him a piece of card.

"He's very good for dealing with most issues, so I'm sure he will be able to help you" She smiled warmly at him and Byakuya stood. He thanked her and left the room to go and arrange an appointment.

***

Byakuya stared around the office as he waited. He was sure he'd been here before and that was a bad sign. Suddenly a side door slid open and Juushirou Ukitake walked in. Byakuya immediately tensed up and was about to get up and run for it, when Ukitake spotted him and smiled. His smile faded slightly when he noticed Byakuya slowly starting to rise. He waved his hand at him.

"Come now Kuchiki-taichou! There's no need to try and run away. I'm not going to do anything horrible to you. And don't worry I won't tell anyone else in the Seireitei you're problems" He beamed at Byakuya and sat down. Byakuya mentally sighed and sat back down in the chair. _Well I suppose it could be worse... it could have been Yamamoto-taichou or Kyoraku-taichou... _Byakuya shuddered at the thought of having to tell them his problems.

Ukitake took a pen and notepad out of a draw and looked expectantly at his patient. When said patient simply stared at him he decided he should start.

"So Kuchiki-kun, what can I do for you?" Byakuya simply stared at the man. _Did he seriously just call me Kuchiki-kun?.. That's it I'm out! _Byakuya heard a mental door slam then took a deep breath and explained, briefly, what the problem was.

Ukitake nodded and 'hmmed' when he felt it was appropriate. When Byakuya finished talking, and it happened quite quickly, Ukitake sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in thought. Byakuya started feeling uneasy, he must have sounded like a serious nutcase! He was snapped out of his minute panic attack by Ukitake sitting forward, opening a draw at his desk, and shuffling through it. He withdrew a few cards and held the out to Byakuya.

"I think this is a case that is best dealt with by one of these other therapists. I mainly dabble in child psychology. I've even done a few sessions with Hitsugaya-taichou" Byakuya blinked in surprise. Out of all the captains Hitsugaya seemed the most balanced... although after the whole Aizen thing and his little friend getting injured, maybe he had needed help. He looked at Ukitake and tried to resist but couldn't.

"What was wrong with Hitsugaya-taichou? He seems so normal, it's hard to believe he'd need to speak to someone about anything." Ukitake pursed his lips and then rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, patient doctor confidentiality, prohibited it. But then again it did, in some small way, concern the man before him.

"Well... Hitsugaya-taichou has recently become worried by certain feelings he holds for two members of one of the squads. Your squad in fact. One of them is you!" Byakuya sat up ramrod straight and stared at the man in terror. What the hell did he just say?!

Ukitake seemed to notice Byakuya's discomfort and waved his hand vaguely, a smile on his face.

"Oh no it's nothing like that! Sorry if I made you think that. No no, this is more that he seems to see you as a 'father' figure and a female member of your squad as a 'mother'. He seemed quite worried about that but I assured him it was fine. After all he only had his grandmother as the main caregiver in his life. It seems only natural he'd start thinking that way about a man he seems to have a lot of respect for. Maybe he admires the fact that you never seem to lose your 'cool' in situations.."

Byakuya relaxed but couldn't help feeling a little flattered, the youngest captain thought of him as a father figure and admired his control over his emotions. Byakuya's slightly bruised ego (from the incident with 11th squad) was repaired by this news. But it made him wonder... what woman in his squad did Hitsugaya-taichou see as a mother. There weren't that many so it wouldn't be hard to find out... if Byakuya had the time and the inclination to find out. Which he didn't.

"If you don't mind me asking... who is the woman concerned?" Ukitake smiled.

"Your new 3rd seat I believe. Miyuki Hirohata" Byakuya sat in shocked silence. Hitsugaya... that woman... his mother figure... Byakuya mentally shook himself and made a note to see what about the woman could be considered as 'motherly'. Knowing he should first of all focus on sorting out his 'problems', he took the cards offered and walked out after mumbling a thank you.

***

Byakuya now found himself sitting in a different office. Once again it was familiar. He'd come straight here after visiting Ukitake. He was dreading this. Why did he even bother seeking help. He'd be much better of if he buried these problems deep down inside. He'd done that all before. But it was just too much trouble to do it once again. He had a secondary option; drink his problems away. But he didn't think that would be right. He had a reputation to uphold and he intended to keep it spotless. Even if he was suffering.

Once again a side door opened and in flounced his therapist.

Byakuya was already out of the chair and at the door before the therapist grabbed his shoulder and laughed.

"Ah~ Kuchiki-taichou. I was wondering when you'd finally turn up to talk to me" Byakuya shuddered and slowly turned round to meet the grinning face of Shunsui Kyoraku, 7th squad captain and all around mega perv. Not only was he scared to find that Kyoraku was a therapist, let alone his therapist! He also seemed to have been expecting Byakuya for a while! Shunsui led Byakuya over to the chair and sat him down, he settled in his own and simply grinned at Byakuya for what seemed like hours. Finally he sat forward and chuckled.

"So... what can I do for you?" Byakuya straightened.

"Ukitake-taichou suggested I come and see you" Shunsui nodded and Byakuya proceeded to tell him the problem.

Shunsui nodded and then looked at Byakuya and rubbing his beard.

"I see. Well that's pretty normal in my opinion. I have that sort of thing all the time when I look at my Nanao-chan!" Byakuya cringed inwardly. _Kyoraku did NOT just say that! _He didn't really want to have something in common with Shunsui. Before he could think anymore Shunsui clapped his hands together.

"Ok now that's cleared up lets talk about your relationship with your wife..." Byakuya once again heard a mental door slam as some lucky part of his brain managed to escape!

"What... does Hisana have to do with anything?" Byakuya was seriously puzzled, and also deeply suspicious as to where this was going...

"It may tell us a lot about yourself. Now tell me did you love her?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I did!" Kyoraku nodded and scribbled something on a notepad he had produced from somewhere.

"Ok so tell me... what was the sex like?" Byakuya felt himself flush red with embarrassment and anger. There was NO way he was going to talk about this. _But it might help explain our problems right now! _Some random part of his brain argued. Byakuya sighed mentally. Maybe it would help... He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Kyoraku.

"We never.... did that..." Shunsui blinked at him a couple of times, then laughed. When he saw no change in Byakuya's expression he coughed.

"Aha... you're serious?" Byakuya nodded and Shunsui scribbled something else down.

"And why was this?" Byakuya shifted uncomfortably.

"I... was not attracted to her in that way..." That was all he was going to say on the matter. Shunsui nodded and wrote something else down. He then smiled at Byakuya.

"Ok I know exactly what you need!" Byakuya looked at the man, hope filling his dark eyes. This hope was smashed to pieces by the man's next words.

"My prescription is for you to go out and get some action! Seriously, go out there right now, grab the first sexy woman you see (apart from Nanao!) and take her back to your room for a bit of fun!" Byakuya's body froze in shock, but somehow he stood and left without a word. Kyoraku scratched his head.

"Huh... I wonder what's wrong with him..."

***

Byakuya was growing tired of this. 2 out of the 3 therapists he'd been told to see had turned out to be no help at all. Ok so maybe in some way Shunsui was right. But Byakuya would be damned if he was about to carry out what Shunsui had told him to do! He stopped outside the door, opened it, walked in and froze in horror. Sitting before him was none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Byakuya hated him with a passion. The man was a total freak! And he was also that damned Rikako's captain!

Mayuri spotted him and smiled, his yellow teeth making Byakuya wonder if the man had ever heard of a thing called brushing. Byakuya turned and mumbled something about being in the wrong room and began to slide open the door. But he soon found himself unable to when Mayuri's lieutenant; Nemu, stopped him from doing so by holding it still on the other side. _Damn she's strong! _Byakuya thought. But he'd never admit that out loud.

Mayuri chuckled at the 6th squad captain's futile attempts at opening the door and walked over to him. He grabbed the stunned captain's arm and dragged him to one of those special therapist couches. Byakuya fell backwards into it and his brain immediately went into a panic. _**OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO TO ME?! **_Mayuri left his side and went to sit in his own chair. He coughed and Byakuya slowly turned his head to look at the man.

"So, from what Ukitake-taichou has told me you have been experiencing some strange hallucinations featuring that damned, evil, vindictive bi- I mean you're delightful 3rd seat Miyuki Hirohata. Is this so?" Byakuya nodded slowly and Mayuri grabbed his chin thing (A/N: Yeah I don't know exactly what it is. Something makes me wanna say Pez Dispenser but I don't think that's right...) in thought.

"Well, that can easily be explained away. It is obvious that you have strong feelings for this woman. Why? I have no idea. She's a maniac! Not like her sister... now she is a fine specimen of a woman..." Byakuya winced at both the man's statements. Was he insane? He'd just got that round the wrong way! Rikako was the maniac and Miyuki was the fine specimen of a woman...

Byakuya blinked at this thought. _Oh crap he's right! I do have feelings for her! I've never thought of any woman in this way before! Not even my own wife! _Byakuya stood up. His mind reeling at this new discovery. He was so confused and worried. And also seriously annoyed that it had taken Kurotsuchi going on about the sisters, to make him realise this! He glared at the man who was staring at him blankly.

"...I hate you... But thank you..." Byakuya quickly exited. Luckily Nemu had moved away from the door so she was unable to stop him. Mayuri glared at the door.

"What a freak..."

* * *

**_A/N:_** I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Oh yay Toushirou has mother and father issues. How cute it that? I find it cute! I'd love him for a son... in some weird way... DON'T JUDGE ME! Haha! Sorry if the spelling and grammer is off. I'm fighting off a cold and other such illnesses. Thanks for reading!


	6. Taichou needs you Michelle

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters; apart from Miyuki. Rikako belongs to my sister haha! Oh and Michelle belongs to both of us!

_**A/N:**__** I know it has been aaaaaagggggeeeeessss since I put the last chapter up but a lot of things have happened. I had written this chapter up last year and was close to completing it, unfortunately my old computer died and I lost all the files I had on there, including this fanfic. I didn't have a USB to put the story on either so I had to start all over again once we got our new laptop. I make no excuses for being lazy and not writing this up as quickly as I should have. I discovered the Korean band BigBang; I love them and their music haha! I feel bad about it though, but I think I ended up feeling like it was hopeless to try and write this chapter up again as I couldn't remember all of what I had previously written. So I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but I had to write it from scratch. It is quite random but that's how my mind works, and sorry if I've changed the way some of the characters act, I didn't mean to haha! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner, if people want me to continue to write this of course! For now please enjoy chapter 6!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6. **

**Taichou needs you...Michelle**

A few days after his most recent therapy session; in which it was discovered that Byakuya had a deep seated hatred for Shunsui for, among other things, "accidently" vomiting all over his birthday cake one year and also setting fire to one of his favourite sakura trees while trying to light a cigarette. Byakuya was sat in his office, he was feeling much calmer about everything and this was due to the fact that during the night he had gone for a nice, long, midnight walk in his garden. (Something he was being encouraged to do by Mayuri... not that he needed the encouragement!) During the walk he'd had a good long think about everything. His moment of peace was soon destroyed when he felt a slight stinging sensation in the calf muscle of his right leg. He looked down and was greeted with a soft mewling, followed by a purr and a set of big bronze eyes. Takara the new 'mascot' of squad 6 was a tiger cub, only a couple of months old. She had been given to Byakuya by Yamamoto at a recent meeting. Each squad had received an animal from the local Seireitei zoo which was closing down. No one had ever really heard of it so Byakuya supposed that was one of the main reasons for its closure.

The animals were the only remnants of its short - lived existence, and were now being given to the squads by the keepers as they were the only ones they couldn't find new places for. The reason for this was that the animals were a little... odd. Each and every one had a slight quirk; although Takara seemed pretty normal... well mostly anyway, she seemed to believe she was a normal domestic cat (which would definitely cause problems later on in her life once she reached her full size), the reason for this was that she had originally been raised by a domestic cat. At the moment she was the size of a small dog, so her acting like a domestic kitten was a little dangerous, especially for Byakuya's legs. Byakuya leant down and picked up the little cub. He placed her on his lap and began petting her lightly as she started rubbing her head against his chest.

He couldn't help but love the little fuzz ball and she seemed very attached to him, but not as attached as she was to Miyuki; the cub would follow the woman everywhere around the barracks and was regularly seen being carried around the Seireitei. It was almost like Miyuki was treating the cub like a baby. Almost being the optimum word. She wasn't that desperate for a child... was she? _~If she is then I can help her there...~_ Byakuya thought with a smirk. He then mentally smacked himself for thinking like that. It was wrong! ~_But soooo right_~ He growled at that thought and was mentally berating himself for it when the target of his thoughts entered the office and stood there watching him. An odd smile crept onto her face and Byakuya raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and pointed at his chest. He looked down to see that Takara was now standing upright, her claws attached to the front of his shihakshou and her big eyes gazing up at him in annoyance.

Byakuya stared at her wondering why he hadn't noticed her doing this, when he realised that he had been so deep in thought that he'd quite forgotten that she was there. Miyuki approached him and his heart almost leapt with hope as the image of her removing the cub from him and then replacing Takara with herself assaulted his mind. He noticed that Miyuki was indeed removing Takara from him and his heart sped up with excitement as he waited for her next move. Unfortunately, Miyuki remained standing and simply began snuggling the amber and black cub. She now had in her arms. Byakuya could hear the loud hum of Takara's purr and couldn't help but be jealous of her for being able to be that close to his woman. He knew he shouldn't act and feel like that, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Miyuki and he always got what he wanted. So he would have her. He had decided that on his walk last night and he was going to do whatever it took to get her... even if it meant killing the demonic red- head she called a sister. He'd enlist the help of Michelle; Miyuki's closest friend.

* * *

Michelle was sitting in the barracks canteen when Byakuya found him. He blinked in surprise when the captain sat down opposite him. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds, in which time Michelle lifted his spoon to his mouth and slurped up some of his soup. Byakuya noticed that the action displayed Michelle's obvious discomfort at his presence.

"So... what's the soup today?"

"Chicken noodle..." Byakuya nodded in feigned interest and Michelle continued to eat. A minute passed before Byakuya spoke again.

"I desperately need you Michelle" Michelle's eyes widened and suddenly soup spurted forth from his mouth, Byakuya had the sense to quickly dodge the approaching torrent, unfortunately it seemed Renji, who had just entered the canteen when Byakuya had spoken, could not and he stood there, mouth agape and now covered in soup and noodles. Byakuya glared at his lieutenant, who seemed to be struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"RENJI OUT!" Renji immediately snapped into action and spun round, smacked his head on the doorjamb and then ran from the room. Byakuya sighed and turned back to a now rather freaked out looking Michelle. He raised an eyebrow at him in confusion before speaking again.

"I know this is going to sound weird but what I have to say relates to Kurobara..."

* * *

Miyuki was just finishing off arranging her office for the 5th time that month; when Renji flew in the door and knocked her flying towards the open window, she screamed and managed to grab a hold of the windowsill to stop herself from flying out of it. Renji started yelling incoherent nonsense. When he had finished going on he looked around the room and noticed Miyuki halfway out of the window. He ran over and pulled her back in.

"Miyuki-chan! What the hell were you doing?" Miyuki straightened her uniform and glared.

"Looking for sky mushrooms..." Renji looked toward the window.

"Really? I thought they only existed in my dreams!" Miyuki raised her hand and slapped him round the back of the head.

"Baka. I was being sarcastic. I was hanging out of the window because you hit me with the door! Now tell me what the hell it is you want and why you were yelling nonsense at my butt!" Renji blinked and then remembered what it was he had wanted to say.

"I was just in the canteen and I saw Taichou sit across from Michelle-kun and tell him that he wanted him! Then he saw me and yelled at me to get out, so I did and now I'm here and they're in the canteen together doing who knows what! Also you have a very nice butt..." Miyuki stared at him with a blank expression on her face, and then she shook her head.

"Renji-kun did you hit your head on the doorjamb again?" Renji nodded.

"Yeah but this really happened, not like last time where I was sure I saw pineapples dancing on the ceiling and an advertisement for the seaweed ambassadors first official album!" Miyuki sighed _~Maybe I should have Rika take a look at Renji's brain...~_ She patted Renji's arm and then led him to the door.

"Okay Renji I'll go take a look and make sure Michelle-kun is ok and that Taichou is not hurting him. You go lay down for a while" Renji nodded and turned to Miyuki before leaving.

"Thanks Miyuki-chan, you always take such good care of me. I'd be lost without you and you're amazing breasts!" He blushed and quickly ran out. Miyuki stared after him, then set off for the canteen _~He really hit his head this time if he said that out loud... I wonder if this is how Rika feels when she has to put up with a dumbass... wait... I'm not the dumbass am I? No! Of course I'm not, Rika loves me loads! She'd never call me a dumbass or think of me as one. I'm sure of it! ~_

* * *

Meanwhile in Squad 12…

"ACHOOO!" Rikako sniffled as the flame she was in front of as she sneezed; shot outwards and hit another member of the squad, she rubbed at her nose while in the background the squad member screamed and ran around while other squad members tried to put him out. Akon soon arrived and managed to throw a bucket of water over the person, who fell to the floor flailing in pain. He walked up to Rika.

"You alright?" Rika nodded.

"Yeah, either I'm allergic to something in here, possibly Mayuri's bullshit, or I'm coming down with a cold." Akon grinned.

"That or someone, maybe that adorable sister of yours, was talking or thinking about you" Rikako grabbed him by the front of his lab coat and pulled him close.

"Don't you ever say that! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! Then I'll kill her!" Akon nodded slowly, until the angry redhead put him down. He then fell to the side, smacked his head on the lab table and continued onwards to the floor. Rika watched him.

"Oi! You! Go fetch Akon some sweets or something!" She directed this order at the now charred squad member who whined and slowly moved off to fetch the ordered candy. Not many people outside of squad 12, save Miyuki and a few others, knew that Akon was in fact seriously diabetic, he needed sugar regularly otherwise his insulin would mutate and slowly devour his pancreas. This 3rd form of diabetes was a rare strain, and there were rumours that it had originated in squad 12. Akon would pass out and the squad would quickly have to shove his mouth full of anything sweet they could find to avoid him suffering serious pain... and annoying them with his groans and cries of agony.

* * *

Miyuki reached the canteen and looked inside. What she saw made her smile. Renji could be so stupidly adorable at times, like a puppy! She walked into the room and was slightly shocked when Byakuya and Michelle, who had been whispering intently to one another, suddenly sat straight in their seats and turned to look at her. Michelle smiled and waved, while their captain merely stared at her. She walked over to them and sat down next to Byakuya.

"Miyuki-chan. What brings you here?" Michelle grinned at her and she returned his greeting with a smile.

"Renji ran into my office and almost sent me flying out my window before going on about you and Taichou having a weird conversation in here, he wanted me to come and check on you both" Michelle leapt from his chair and ran over to Miyuki, while Byakuya blinked at her in shock.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Michelle ran his fingers up Miyuki's arms as he questioned her, an action that made Byakuya's fists tighten in anger. He wanted to be doing that to Miyuki; he wanted her to see that he was worried about her. He was also seriously pissed at Renji and was going to send him through the window for almost harming his precious Miyuki.

Miyuki giggled as Michelle started moving his hands down her sides and then up to her neck, she lightly smacked at his hands.

"Hee hee, Michelle-kun stop it! You know my neck is my most ticklish spot! Ha ha!" Byakuya suddenly shot up from his seat and smashed his fists down on the table.

"Alright that's enough!" Michelle and Miyuki stared at him, Michelle looking confused and Miyuki looking rather scared._ ~Dammit! I didn't want her to be scared! ~_ He cleared his throat and flicked a stray strand of his black hair over his shoulder.

"I mean, I think we have enough proof to show that Kurobara is perfectly fine" Michelle raised a knowing eyebrow at the other man and smirked.

"Sure Taichou" He then leant down and kissed Miyuki's forehead, before backing away. Byakuya's jaw clenched. _~Damn you Michelle! You said you'd help me get her! Yet you go and do something like that! ~_ Miyuki stood up and patted Byakuya's arm.

"Thank you for being concerned about me Taichou. I know you were" Byakuya raised a hand to his mouth and looked away, feeling a slight blush trying to cover his cheeks. _~ Why does she have to be so adorable~_ Once he felt composed enough again, he turned back to see that Michelle was grinning at him and Miyuki was staring at something on the other side of the room. He turned to see Kenpachi standing in the doorway that led to the courtyard, grinning in the annoying way he always did.

Byakuya glared at the other captain and, for some reason, Kenpachi saw that as an invitation to enter the room. He walked right up to Miyuki and grabbed her up in a giant bear hug that caused the poor woman to gasp as her breathing was cut off. Byakuya snapped.

"Put her down you overgrown barbarian!" Kenpachi laughed and put Miyuki down. She proceeded to fall backwards and Byakuya saw his chance; he caught her as she fell and held her in his arms, Miyuki gasped a thank you and Byakuya mentally cheered, he was making progress!

"Sorry about that Miyuki-chan, but I needed your advice on something" Miyuki, glanced at Kenpachi and smiled.

"No problem Kenny-kun. What's up?" Her voice came out sounding breathless and slightly weak. Byakuya's mind couldn't help wandering towards thoughts of when else he could hear Miyuki speaking in such a breathless voice, and quite a few of them had nothing to do with making her run, work out, train or fight him... well one or two did but they led back to the other thoughts. He was slightly shocked by how dirty his mind had gotten and managed to snap back to reality just in time to hear Kenpachi answer Miyuki.

"Well I was wondering what sort of things I should get for your older sister, you know, things she likes. Yumichika tells me that when you want a woman you should buy her nice things, like flowers and chocolates, but I tried giving her flowers, that he gave me to give to her and she set fire to them. He seemed a little upset by that 'cause he said you weren't like that when he gave you flowers. In fact he said that when he gave you flowers you leapt on him an-" Miyuki laughed, probably to stop Kenpachi from telling the rest of the story.

Byakuya was thankful for this, he was also feeling jealous, and that feeling was stronger than the one of being thankful. He didn't like the idea that Miyuki had been in previous relationships. It made him want to hunt down Ayasegawa and slice him into pretty little ribbons with the help of Senbonzakura. He watched as Miyuki's face took on a serious expression.

"Hmm... well she's not really into pretty things like flowers... have you tried taking her lunch? Like a steak or something, think of things you'd like and I'm sure she'd love them" She patted Kenpachi's arm and he let out what sounded like a cheer.

"Of course! Thanks Miyuki-chan! You're the best!" With that he ran out of the room... creating a new exit as he departed._ ~Baka beast... he could have used the door~_ Byakuya looked at his 3rd seat and sighed inwardly. He had a tough job ahead of him indeed; after all it seemed as though every man he had met today loved Miyuki in one way or another. How would he ever be able to make Miyuki see that he loved her the most and was perfect for her, like she was for him! Somehow he'd have to make her his... and when he did every other man would no longer be able to lay a hand on her!

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so that was chapter 6. Once again I apologise for the loooong wait for it. I hope it wasn't crap! To those of you who are probably thinking' wtf?' about Takara; she stems from a funny idea me and my sister had about a random zoo being closed down and each squad being given an animal that's a little weird. 12th Squad got an Aye Aye. He'll appear in a later chapter lol! Oh and if you don't know what an Aye Aye is I advise looking for a pic of one... it's got a Mayuri finger haha!, 3rd a zebra that grins like Gin. Yamamoto got a llama he called betsie. 11th got a Rhino called Tank who believes he is a dog and so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed. I'm already working on the next chap and luckily I have a USB now! Yay! So I have no excuses for not getting it up in a good amount of time! Haha! XxX


	7. Taichou is a Closet Pervert

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing the crap Kubo is right now (oh harsh!) lol, the characters of Miyuki and Michelle belong to me and Rikako belongs to my sister… kind of haha!

_**A/N: I know it has been aaaaaagggggeeeeessss since I put the last chapter up but I've been distracted by life. Of course recent events in Bleach have made me determined to write more to this. I have actually stopped reading it. Not only because of what happened to Byakuya (seriously how could you Kubo?) but also because the arc just made no sense. Yeah sorry to moan but I need to vent. Anyway as far as I'm concerned that arc is just a really really bad fanfic… yes worse than this one haha! Anyway please enjoy, and forgive me for putting this off for so long! I'll try and update quicker from now on!**_

Chapter 7. 

Taichou is a closet pervert.

Byakuya was woken from a pleasant dream involving him and the beautiful Miyuki by a paw suddenly being thrust into his mouth. His eyes shot open and he beheld Takara standing on his chest with one of her paws forcing its way further into his mouth. He lifted his arm and swatted at the cub, who made a gurgling purr type of sound, withdrew her paw and jumped off him before bounding away. Byakuya grunted as she leapt, then quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where he spent half an hour brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out. It was not the first time the little tiger cub had woken him up, but this was the first time she'd decided to give him a dental check. Usually she just patted his cheek and mewled at him until he responded. He sighed and stared at his reflection. He did not look his usual well groomed self, but then again he never did in the morning. His hair was always all over the place. It would shock squad members to see him looking so... normal! He was not a morning person and this was reflected by the grumpy, half asleep look he currently wore. He shook his head and moved to the shower. He'd hunt down Takara afterwards and get her for waking him up from a great dream.

Miyuki woke to the sounds of Takara bounding into her room, stopping and then leaping onto her bed. She opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of big bronze eyes staring back at her with affection. She smiled and reached out to the cub, petting her fondly as she sat up. Takara immediately took up position on her favourite person's lap and demanded attention. Miyuki was still stroking the cub when Byakuya suddenly walked into her room. She stared at him in shock for a moment before trying to pull the cover up to her chin, in an attempt to cover her assets. It was a futile attempt however as Takara clawed at the cover and held it down. Byakuya was standing there staring at Miyuki, an odd look covering his normally stoic face. The two shinigami were quiet for a few moments before Byakuya suddenly looked away.

"I'm sorry for bursting in like this. I was looking for Takara. I didn't realise this was your room. If I had known I would have knocked first instead of just bursting in." He appeared to be babbling and Miyuki couldn't help but smile at how handsome he looked when flustered. She was about to tell him not to worry about it when Takara decided she needed to be the centre of attention. She leapt upwards without warning and knocked Miyuki backwards. Miyuki ended up on her back with Takara on her chest purring with triumph. Byakuya instinctively rushed over to see if Miyuki was alright but, not knowing what was on the floor, slipped over on a cat toy and went flying onto the bed and onto Miyuki. Thankfully Takara had jumped out of the way before he hit.

The two humans made a grunting sound as they collided and were then frozen in place by shock. It was then that Michelle rushed in, after hearing Takara yowl as Byakuya fell on Miyuki. He saw Byakuya on Miyuki and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Byakuya glared at him once the shock had passed and quickly sat up. He looked down at Miyuki.

"I apologise Hirohata, I did not mean to throw myself at you, not that I did, but it does appear to look as if I have." Miyuki simply blinked at him in surprise. She wasn't sure what to think, it seemed weird that she hadn't freaked out about it, in fact she'd quite liked the closeness of him.

* * *

A few hours later Byakuya was sitting at his desk, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him. But his mind kept wandering back to what had happened earlier; he had actually been on top of Miyuki! How embarrassing, unprofessional and… and… thrilling, intoxicating and… passionate? Wait, what? How had it been passionate? Byakuya shook his head to try and clear it, but it didn't work. His imagination was too busy conjuring up extremely indecent, yet tempting, images of him and Miyuki. After a few seconds of these images conquering every corner of his mind he shot to his feet, grabbed his head and let out a loud yell. Unfortunately his yell brought Renji and, surprisingly Rukia, running into his office.

"Nii-sama what's wrong?" The short shinigami blurted out. Byakuya stood frozen for a moment before slowly lowering his hands from his head, looking at the two lower level shinigami standing before him in his office he cleared his throat and checked that his uniform was in perfect order before answering.

"Nothing" Rukia nodded then blinked; confused. Renji scratched his head. Whether that was from confusion or he just had an itch Byakuya didn't know, nor did he really care. Rukia opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when Miyuki walked into the room.

Miyuki stopped in the doorway and stared at the shorter female currently standing between her and Byakuya's desk. The room was silent for a short while as the two women stared at one another. It was broken by Rukia suddenly smiling. Miyuki cringed. For some reason Rukia seemed to adore Miyuki. Miyuki did not return the sentiment, in fact she had, on numerous occasions, tried to get rid of the girl. It wasn't personal… she just hated Rukia.

Maybe it was her rather high class upbringing that caused this. Rukia had been accepted into the Kuchiki family even though she did not belong. The whole issue had caused a bit of a rift to form between the Hirohata and Kuchiki family. Miyuki usually didn't care, but her family had made her believe that the girl had somehow stolen something from her. Well that's what she had heard everyone say. She didn't really understand it. Rika did though, but she never told anyone anything useful (in Miyuki's opinion).

"Miyuki-chan! It's been so long! I heard you'd been moved into Nii-sama's squad but I didn't have the chance to come over sooner and see! This is so exciting! Now we can spend more time together!" Rukia had rushed over to Miyuki and was waving her hands emphatically. Miyuki simply stared at her and Byakuya got the distinct feeling that his brown haired beauty would rather spend a day with Kurotsuchi than time with his sister.

This possibly did not bode well for him. If Miyuki hated Rukia how could their relationship ever work? Wait… that was a little melodramatic, but maybe it would stop Miyuki from wanting to be with him. His mind was constantly running through scenario's of Miyuki rejecting him for various different flaws, but thankfully he was saved from the torment of these by Kenpachi rushing into the room, grabbing Miyuki by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder (giving Byakuya a delightful view of her rump) and running full speed out of the room, yelling something about an emergency in 11th Squad. The room was once again silent as the three remaining people absorbed this information. Once the information had sunk in, Byakuya blinked and then yelled at an already long gone Kenpachi to hand his 3rd seat back.

* * *

Kenpachi paced the room frantically. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched him from their seats. Suddenly a door flew open and Byakuya rushed into the room looking pissed.

"Okay Zaraki I know she's here, now hand her over quietly!" Kenpachi was about to respond when Miyuki stepped out a door that Kenpachi had been pacing in front of.

"MIYUKI-CHAN! IS SHE OK? IS IT SERIOUS? TELL ME!" Byakuya stared in horror as the huge 11th squad captain shook Miyuki. He was about to rush over and stop the brute, when Yumichika calmly removed Miyuki from Kenpachi's grasp. Miyuki rocked on her feet for a full 10 seconds before she regained herself. She turned towards the three men in the room with her and smiled.

"Kenny-kun Yachiru-chan is perfectly fine. It's just a slight fever, I've put her to bed and put a damp cloth on her head, she'll be fine after she's rested. Maybe give her some soup for dinner, no sweets or anything like that until she's better. But really you should have asked Unohana-taichou to come over, not me" Kenny grabbed Miyuki in a crushing embrace as he thanked her. Yumichika held onto her once Kenpachi had released her.

"Sorry my darling, Taichou was just acting like a worried parent and you know Yachiru adores you. I don't know how anyone couldn't" he had slowly gotten closer to her as he spoke and the last part had been almost a whisper. But Byakuya heard it and he was seething. He made a mental note to obliterate Ayasegawa, then he processed the former part of the sentence. He glared at Kenpachi.

"You removed my 3rd seat from my barracks just to have her take a look at your pink haired menace? She is not a 4th squad member, she had work to do. You may not have her ever again!" With those words he marched over to Miyuki and dragged her away from Yumichika and out of the room.

* * *

Byakuya was silently cursing all of 11th squad as he marched Miyuki back to the barracks. He soon stopped when he heard Miyuki behind him.

"Ah Taichou you're hurting me" Byakuya immediately relinquished his grip on her arm and mumbled an apology while looking away. He felt awful for hurting her, he hadn't mean to. He was just so… frustrated! He could hardly ever get her alone and when he did he managed to mess things up, plus it seemed he had a rival in Ayasegawa, then there was the Rukia issue… wait… he abhorred Rikako, but that didn't stop him from wanting Miyuki… so… maybe he had a chance. He hoped to Hueco he did! He was snapped back to reality by Miyuki speaking once more.

"I forgive you Taichou. I know you came after me to make sure I was ok; it was very sweet of you. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble" With this she bowed low in apology. Byakuya rubbed the back of his neck slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed, but also fighting the urge to grab her and devour her lips. He was turning into a right pervert…

Miyuki straightened and smiled at him. Byakuya couldn't resist it any longer and reached out for her, he drew her close and hugged her tightly. Neither moved for a few moments until Byakuya, suddenly realising what he was doing, pulled back, blushed and flash stepped away. Miyuki was left standing there, a deep blush on her face as Mayuri galloped past her; the same random dog that had attacked him previously right on his heels. Miyuki ignored his cries for help and lost herself in her mass of jumbled thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ah poor Byakuya, Love is a troublesome thing. Especially for him. Yeah the Mayuri bit was totally random, but I couldn't resist it. Yeah I do hate Rukia, a lot. So you may have to bare with that, I'll try to restrain myself from bashing her. A little. Anyway yay it's finally up! I'll try and get the next one up soonish! Pray that I do (if you're into that whole religion thing lol!)


	8. Taichou is up to Something!

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing the crap Kubo is right now (oh harsh!) lol, the characters of Miyuki and Michelle belong to me and Rikako belongs to my sister… kind of haha!

_**A/N: So... I meant to get this up last week sometime, but life always has other ideas and distractions blah blah blah. Thanks for all the reviews. It really makes me happy and eager to write more, knowing that you guys enjoy this story and that it makes you laugh. I'll continue to update asap!**_

* * *

Chapter 8. 

Taichou is up to something.

After the 'incident' with Byakuya, Miyuki had begun to avoid him. That wasn't her original plan though, she was going to try and forget what had happened, but her mind had other ideas and whenever she met with her captain she found her mind replaying the moment over and over again, until she couldn't be in Byakuya's presence without blushing madly. So she had come to this decision.

It wasn't the best idea and it wasn't really working. After all he was her captain and she was a 3rd seat, meaning that she had to deliver papers to him and train with him and Renji. Training didn't help. She'd have to watch him fight Renji and the fights tended to go on for a while, the two men refusing to give up and slowly getting hot, which meant they got sweaty… which meant after the fight they would both loosen their tops (or in the case of Renji; remove it fully).

Byakuya would only loosen his though, but it was still enough for the redness to seep into Miyuki's face. Occasionally she worried that her hair would turn as red as Rika's if she kept blushing too much!

Sometimes when it got too much she'd slip away while the other two weren't paying attention and rush off to find Michelle to train with instead. Michelle had known Miyuki a long time; in fact he was her oldest friend. So of course he had noticed the odd way she'd been acting. He was slightly worried by it as she hadn't said anything to him, so he planned to confront her and demand to know why she was keeping something from him! Of course Michelle was not the only man to notice something was up with Miyuki.

Byakuya had noticed Miyuki starting to avoid him; of course he couldn't blame her. He'd practically assaulted her, so it was no wonder. He just wished she'd look at him. He knew she blushed every time she had to talk to him or be near him, and he'd quite liked seeing her pale skin flush with colour. But he wasn't seeing it that much anymore. She avoided him like the plague whenever she got the chance.

Finally he had decided enough was enough, he planned to ensure she was near him more often. He'd find a way. Maybe give her more paperwork she needed to give to him, or set up a special task for her.

Unfortunately when it came to coming up with a special task, the only thoughts he'd get were rather unprofessional. He needed some help. Kenpachi, although annoying, somehow managed to put himself in situations where he could meet Rika, so Byakuya would go ask him for - he shuddered at the thought – advice.

* * *

Kenpachi was lying in the grass out the back of 11th squad when Byakuya found him. As he approached he heard a loud crash, and turned to see Buttons the 11th Squad Rhino, also from the zoo Takara had come from, standing by a now fallen tree. Byakuya stared for a moment longer, thinking that the Rhino reminded him a lot of Kenpachi. Both were totally stupid in his opinion. Kenpachi slowly got up when he noticed Byakuya and came to tower over the 6th squad captain.

"Hey Kuchiki, what do you want?" Byakuya glanced at the giant from the corner of his eye. He looked away as he spoke. Hating himself for what he was about to say.

"I need your help. I want to be able to come up with more reasons to see Miyuki. Like you do with her annoying sister" Kenpachi stared at him for a bit.

"Come again?" Byakuya stared at the man. How could he not understand that?

"I want to spend more time with Miyuki" Kenpachi continued to stare at Byakuya.

"Why?" Byakuya stared back. Seriously… how did this man function?

"Because I… like… her" Once again the taller man stared.

"Why?" Dear god the man had the brain of a 3 year old! Byakuya rubbed his temples, feeling a headache starting to build up.

"Because I really like her" Buttons the Rhino now joined in with the staring.

"Huh?" Byakuya finally snapped.

"I WANT MIYUKI!" Kenpachi slowly nodded.

"Ohhhh. I see what you're getting at. Well what you wanna do is, walk up to the pretty lady. Say 'morning', fling her over your shoulder and take her away to your quarters for happy fun time" Byakuya stared at the man as if he had just grown another head. In the background it looked as if Buttons was nodding in agreement with Kenpachi.

"What the? No! I'm not doing that!" He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Tell me have you done that with Rikakko? Did it work?" Kenpachi stared, then his mouth formed a small O and he slapped Byakuya on the back.

"Dude! I never thought of that before! Nice idea!" Byakuya groaned; from both pain and Kenpachi's incompetence.

* * *

Michelle walked to Miyuki's office door and gently tapped it with his fist before entering. Miyuki was sitting at her desk, looking thoroughly depressed.

"Hey Miyuki-chan. What's up?" Miyuki looked up slowly and sighed.

"Michelle-kun… Am I a bad person?" Michelle walked over to his friend's desk and sat down on the edge.

"Of course not. Why do you think that?" Miyuki fiddled with her pen.

"Well… don't tell anyone but… Taichou randomly hugged me a few days ago and now every time I see him I can't stop thinking about it and I keep blushing, it's getting so bad I can't stand to be around him for fear of saying or doing something stupid!" She sniffled lightly.

Michelle stared for a moment._ So he's finally made a move, a crappy move, but it's still something_. He reached over the desk and pulled Miyuki out of her chair and onto his lap. Miyuki snuggled into his chest. Michelle had always been like a teddy bear to her, it still made her laugh to know he could lift her with such ease.

"Listen Miyuki-chan. You're not a bad person. I know you're a good person. A little oblivious to things, but still a good person. I think you like Taichou; that would explain why you keep blushing and are scared of doing or saying something wrong. It's a simple answer and I know it's right. So instead of hiding from him, you should spend more time with him, get to know him better and then before you know it you'll both be married and making little Kuchiki babies!" Miyuki giggled, it did seem to make sense; she could never seem to get Byakuya out of her head, especially not since the incident. Perhaps Michelle was right. Hell, Michelle was always right!

* * *

Byakuya and Kenpachi found themselves standing in the lab of the captain of 12th squad. Byakuya had decided that talking to Kenny wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he went to the smartest (a debatable subject in 12th squad) person in the Seireitei. Mayuri was open to helping him and while the two captains brainstormed.

Kenpachi, who had a short attention span when it came to things other than food, sleep, fighting and Rika (not in that order), began looking around. He soon settled his attention on Mayuri's ant farm. He walked over to it, poked at it a couple of times, then lifted it and shook it vigorously. From the opposite side of the room, Byakuya could swear her heard thousands of tiny voices screaming for help. But he ignored it and continued with the plans.

Kenpachi soon grew bored of the farm and put it down slowly. Shortly after he did so, Byakuya moved away from Mayuri's desk and moved to leave. Kenpachi followed the shorter captain, but as he started walking he began giggling, his movements becoming static. Mayuri watched them go. Wondering whether Kenpachi's brain had finally short circuited.

At the entrance to 12th squad Byakuya left his fellow captain and moved off to find Miyuki. Kenpachi decided to go and see if he could find Rika. So the two went their separate ways.

* * *

An hour later Rika entered Mayuri's lab. She glanced around and noticed that her captain was crawling around on all fours, moving back and forth with a large magnifying glass in his hand. She didn't bother to ask him what he was up to. After all, seeing members of the squad on all fours was not an unusual sight. Seeing a member of the squad crawling round on the floor doing a backwards crab walk however, was very odd. Not that it happened often of course…

Rika moved to sit on a nearby desk, so as not to disturb Mayuri's 'work'.

Mayuri glanced at her quickly then continued with his endeavours. The red haired scientist was saying something, while casually checking her nails. It wasn't until she mentioned something to do with Kenpachi, that he lifted his head.

"What did you say Rikakko?"

"He literally had ants in his pants. I had to suck them off" Mayuri's faced turned to one of shock and horror at her words and their meaning.

"Wha- WHAT?" Rikakko continued to check her nails, a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, I had to use the super vacuum to do it" Mayuri felt relief slide through him, but then he realised what everything had meant. His eyes grew wide and he threw his head back in anguish and cried out.

"BEATRICE!" Rika merely sighed with exasperation and left her now screaming captain to his sorrow.

* * *

Byakuya arrived back at 6th squad to find his beloved Miyuki sitting outside the sleeping quarters, playing Mahjong with Michelle. He walked over and sat on a spare chair to watch. Miyuki's cheeks coloured slightly at his presence. But she continued to play. As they did so a loud cry filled the air. Byakuya looked around.

"What was that?" Miyuki and Michelle both shrugged and continued to play.

"Sounds like it came from 12th squad. One of the members probably got attacked by one the weird creatures they keep" Michelle commented, his eyes glued to the game.

Byakuya shrugged in response.

"Sounds probable" The game finished and Michelle asked Byakuya to join, he did so, Miyuki focusing on keeping herself from blushing madly and looking like an idiot. It was as she forced herself to look up that she noticed something odd about Byakuya.

"Err… Taichou… you have an ant on your shoulder…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I have to say the ant idea is one I got from playing the Sims 2 Hobbies expansion pack thing... I love it when they shake the ant farm and you hear the little ant cries, it's something I have always imagined Kenpachi doing. Cause Kenpachi is adorable haha! But I do not condone ant violence of any kind! Haha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also if it looks like any p's might be missing... that would be my laptops fault. It has an issue with that key, I need to smack it about to sort that out ¬.¬ damn technology! Anyway reviews welcome!


	9. There's Something About Miyuki

_**Taichou Is Always Right**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing the crap Kubo is right now (oh harsh!) lol, the characters of Miyuki and Michelle belong to me and Rikako belongs to my sister… kind of haha!

_**A/N:**__**Sooooo… yeah it's been a while. Thank you for all your reviews! I have been meaning to update but life always has other plans. I also got a new laptop so I've been getting used to it. Thank you for sticking with this for this long. I'll seriously try and update more often. Here's hoping I can keep entertaining you guys! But forgive me for the huuuuuuuuge delay!**_

* * *

Chapter 9. 

There's something about Miyuki.

Byakuya sat at his desk, staring at his hands. Suddenly his head dropped forward.

"I failed." Renji stared at his captain, frozen in place.

"Um.. Taichou?" Byakuya slowly lifted his head.

"Oh. Why are you still here?" Renji's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well… I was waiting for you to give me that document you talked about…" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Well you should have come and gotten it earlier" Renji shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. A series of movements that irritated the captain.

"Well I've kind of been standing here for 20 minutes waiting for you to hand it over" The corner of Byakuya's left eye twitched ever so slightly, he looked down and realised the document was sitting underneath his hands. He lifted it slowly and handed it to his bemused lieutenant, who slowly backed out of the room.

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his forehead. Things were getting so bad he had lost all his focus. He was starting to look bad. Squad members had already begun talking about his strange behaviour. He leant back in his chair. He had meant to ask Miyuki on a date when he saw her playing Mahjong with Michelle, but just as he'd been about to say it Miyuki had noticed the ant on his shoulder and the 12th squad captain had come flying at him from nowhere.

It had been one of the worst moments of his life. He had been knocked backwards and the crazed captain had landed right on top of him. Flailing like the madman he seemed to like to dress as. The ant had obviously begun strolling casually away and Mayuri had taken off after it. Yelling something incomprehensible.

Byakuya stared at the ceiling. _Can ants even stroll? Because I'm damn sure that one did… Maybe I did have a concussion…_ Either way he discovered that day that it is possible to faint from humiliation. Not that it mattered anymore. He sat straight and formed his hands into fists.

"Today is the day! I WILL ask Miyuki to dinner!" So he got up to find the luscious 3rd seat.

* * *

Renji, it seemed, had found her first and slowly approached her as she stared at a bowl of soup before her.

"Hey Miyuki." She glanced up looking quite bored. Renji sat down next to her and leaned close.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Taichou? Only he acted seriously out of character in his office just a few minutes ago. Should I take him to 4th squad and get him checked out?" Miyuki blinked and stared off into the middle distance a moment before answering.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder" Renji blinked. Miyuki nodded to herself and continued.

"Obviously what happened with clown-taichou has caused him a severe amount of stress, so he'll suffer flashbacks and stuff like that. All he needs is a sympathetic ear. I'm sure that will help…" Renji nodded slowly, only partially understanding. Half of his focus had been on how her impressive bosom moved whenever she shifted. He sighed.

"Taichou would never talk to me. He doesn't like me much. I can see it in his eyes. Sometimes when I say something about life on the streets his eyes glaze over and he stops moving. I wonder if maybe he gets upset thinking Rukia had to go through that…" Miyuki shook her head.

"No it's something all noble families do. They don't like listening to commoners going on about how their life was a struggle. Their minds can't process that information so they shut down temporarily. I can do it too!" Renji sat with his mouth open in shock. Miyuki had been so blunt. But he regained his composure and focused on the main conversation.

"Anyway I don't think he'll talk to me. But he might talk to you. He likes you! I know he does! So why don't you go find him and invite him out for drinks later and then get him drunk enough that he'll tell you all his problems. There's something about you that just makes men want to tell you everything…" His gaze dropped from her face to her chest. Miyuki sighed; Renji blushed. She smiled and patted Renji's head.

"Aw you're so sweet. Ok I'll got ask Taichou out for drinks!" She set off, leaving Renji to devour her soup.

* * *

Byakuya strolled through the corridors, keeping an eye out for his dearest Miyuki. He didn't have to search for long because she was suddenly standing before him. He stared at her. Words failing him. He just took in her beauty. He was admiring her pretty face and hair, when he suddenly noticed something different about her hair.

"Hirohata… has your hair always been purple?" Miyuki blinked and then smiled, slowly brushing her hair with her hand.

"Heh. I just remembered you've only seen me with brown hair. Purple is actually my natural colour. I only had it dyed brown because Kyoraku-taichou asked me to. It went back to its normal colour recently." Byakuya nodded slowly. This information made him glad she had moved into his squad and away from the creepy Kyoraku.

An image flew into his mind of him heroically grabbing the damsel Miyuki and taking her away from the vile wizard Shunsui…. He really hated his grandfather for reading him that book of western fairy tales when he was a child. That man had borrowed it from the 1st squad lieutenant whatshisname…

He let a small smile curve his lips slightly.

"Well it looks lovely" Miyuki smiled and blushed. Her naturally pale cheeks turning a delightful pink. _How adorable_ he cleared his throat.

"Hirohata I-" He was cut off by Miyuki waving her hands.

"Sorry taichou, but I need to ask you this before I forget" Byakuya nodded, a small glimmer of hope that she wanted to ask him out formed in his chest.

"Taichou. Would you like to go out for drinks later? There's this bar that does some great food too! We could eat and drink while we chat!" The glimmer of hope turned into a full beam and Byakuya smiled.

"Of course, I would be honoured" Miyuki smiled with relief and then began walking off; she turned, blushed and waved, before turning a corner. Byakuya watched her go, then turned and headed back to his office. He sank into his chair and leant back, a happy smile on his face. He sighed looking forward to spending the evening with that now purple haired beauty.

* * *

Miyuki appeared in his office later that day, just as he was finishing his paperwork. She waved him over and the two set off into the catering district of the Seireitei. Byakuya glanced around and saw couples littering the streets. The area was lovely.

Until they started heading further out. Soon they were in a slightly rough looking area and Miyuki stopped outside a dark building bearing a bright red neon sign reading: McRIBBIES and festooned with the image of a man, looking slightly rabid, devouring a steak. Byakuya glanced down at Miyuki, who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh. Yeah I forgot to mention that Yumichika and Ikkaku told me about this place. But compared to other places they've gone to; this place is really nice! Only one bar fight a week!" Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. But he didn't want to upset Miyuki. so nodded and opened the door for her.

Once inside, and only garnering a few odd looks from the patrons (most of whom were 11th squad members), the two quickly found a table in a corner, out of the way of the less desirable patrons. A waitress came over and took their orders. Byakuya had been shocked by the menu. Miyuki, it seemed, equally so.

They had ended up ordering one meal to share. Not that they didn't like grilled meat. Only the meat seemed to come in just two sizes; large and massive. Thankfully the waitress was happy enough to get the chef to cut it up into seriously manageable pieces.

The two sat in silence for a while before Miyuki, who had been tapping her nails on the table, spoke.

"So… taichou. You've been having a rough time lately haven't you? I'm quite concerned that you're going to get ill from all this. Anyway, if you need to talk to someone; I'm here for you" She reached across the table and touched his hand. Byakuya's heart did a somersault and he coughed.

"Thank you Hirohata. But rather than talk about everything strange that has happened. I would like to take this time to get to know… KENPACHI?!" Miyuki blinked in confusion.

"Well I don't know a whole lot about him, but I'll help however I can" Byakuya shook his head.

"No! I mean why is Kenpachi here? And why is he waving at us… and why is your sister with him? Wait. Is she tied up?!" Miyuki glanced over and smiled.

"Ah, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date. I get the feeling she said something along the lines of 'you'll never take me!' so he probably saw that as a challenge…" Byakuya stared and then sighed. Nothing should really surprise him anymore.

"Actually, what I wanted to say was. I'd like to get to know y-"

"**Waitress! Two flagons of your finest mead for me and my wench! And three massive bear steaks! One for her and two for me!**" Kenpachi bellowed. The crowd of 11th squad members all cheered for their captain and his manliness. Rika made some kind of growling sound. Possibly a protest.

Byakuya groaned. Kenpachi really knew how to ruin a moment. He glanced down at the menu and checked that they had ordered beef. Thankfully they had. The bear steaks were on the other side of the menu. He looked up at Miyuki who was smiling happily at the goings on. _At least he got to send time with her and see her smile… _Miyuki turned to him and giggled.

"Such a sweet couple don't you think?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded slowly.

"Listen Hirohata, I want to get to know you!" He spoke quickly in case Kenpachi decided to shout again. Miyuki stared for a moment then blushed.

"Oh. I see. Well… yes that's a good idea! That way we'll know we can trust one another on the battlefield!" Byakuya sighed. _She needs to stop spending time with Kenpachi and his merry idiots. That or she's never dated before…_ Byakuya glanced at her just as their food arrived. The two slowly began to eat.

"Hirohata have you ever dated anyone before?" Miyuki paused, a piece of beef resting against her lips. _Oh how delicious and succulent and juicy it looks. The beef that is! Not her lips! Wait… why am I trying to cover that up in my own head? _He mentally shook his head and waited for her to answer. She seemed to be thinking hard about this. It made him a little nervous. Finally she smiled and nodded.

"I dated Yumichika-kun for a while… I say dated… it was mainly physical. But then again you didn't need to know that… sorry. Anyway aside from him. I haven't really dated anyone. Rika made sure of that…" She looked off into the distance.

Correction, she stared at her older sister. Byakuya had followed her line of sight to see Rikako being force fed bear meat. She snapped at Kenpachi every time he put his hand near her mouth. _Yes… a delightfully rabid couple… _Byakuya turned back to her and the two continued eating in slightly nervous silence.

* * *

The evening continued without too much trouble. Yes Kenpachi and 11th squad began singing drunkenly. But it seemed they had chosen the right night to come. No bar fights occurred. Of course as Kenpachi sung, he had Rika firmly clamped against his manly chest. Byakuya was sure she'd passed out at one point, but she began twitching so he wasn't too concerned.

Before the singing had begun Byakuya had found out more about his 3rd seat. She liked reading and listening to music, as well as moonlit walks (something he was very happy about, because he too enjoyed them), her favourite flower was an orchid (A pleasant change from the normal answer of a rose, he thought) and her favourite colour was purple, no wait blue, no both. She liked a lot of colours, but could safely say that she hated yellow, orange, hot pink and brown.

Byakuya smiled every time he thought about how serious she had looked while saying that. She was utterly adorable, but at the same time there was something wildly seductive about her. She could change from being cute to mature in a matter of seconds. This made him like her even more. She would never bore him.

She had also referred back to their earlier conversation about her hair. She seemed very pleased that he had noticed it. Stating that most men didn't seem to. She had seemed oblivious as to why, but Byakuya knew the reason.

How could he not? He was a normal human male, regardless of what people thought; which, apparently, was that he was an emotionless robot. Miyuki has mentioned this as well. Saying that she assumed he was just shy, or too focused. She did mention that maybe seeing the therapists had been a good idea and that maybe he'd feel more like opening up.

Once the two had left the now very noisy building, they walked back to the barracks in companionable silence. Neither really needed to say anything. Miyuki was a little conflicted though. She had originally intended to get him to open up to her about his problems, but instead she'd ended up talking about herself. Although he'd seemed to enjoy it.

One they reached her room she turned and smiled.

"I think we need to do this again. Only next time I want to talk about you" Byakuya smiled and nodded.

"Very well. I shall choose the next location and let you know. Good night Miyuki-san" Miyuki blushed at his use of her first name and quickly hurried into her room. Before realising she had forgotten to say goodnight to him. She popped her head out of her door and saw him at his own. Quickly and not too loudly she called out to him.

"Goodnight Byakuya-taichou" Byakuya spun round, only to see her door close. He felt a happy blush rise on his cheeks. Once in his room he fell back on his bed and sighed. That woman was going to be the death of him….

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up! Hopefully from now on I'll update more often. Anyway please keep up with the reviews! They do encourage me to write. I love hearing that you guys are enjoying this! Until next time!


End file.
